The Alpha
by steffy2106
Summary: Re-writing of 'Rescue me'. Story based at the end of Season 1. Derek is the new alpha now. Scott's cousin Natalie is coming and it changes everything. Danger is lurking, Derek is trying to create his pack while protecting his friends and Natalie who became important to him. Secret, love, death, betrayal and heartbreak... You have it all in Beacon Hills. Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys!

This is the rewritten version of the original "Rescue me". The rest of the chapters are already written. I wanted to take a minute to thank MissLauraKinney for taking the time to proofread this story. It takes time and she is so gracious about it.

I will update quite fast until we reach chapter 16.

Please review and let me know what you think (or re-think)

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1: **

"Okay seriously what do you want us to do now? Are you a member of his pack or something?" Stiles asked, driving to the Hales' burnt down house.

Scott shrugged. "How would I know? It's not like I read 'Werewolf's life for dummies' you know"

Stiles glanced at Scott before concentrating on the road again. "You think we could write that? I mean we'll have a best seller for sure."

Scott snorted, shaking his head. His best friend really had a way of seeing see humour in everything. "I don't really think I'm part of his pack, though, because…" he shrugged, "I don't know, I don't feel we're connected like I was with Peter."

"Sounds kinky..."

"Shut up."

They parked in front of the house. " This place is still creepy." Stiles said grimacing.

"I think this place will always be creepy."

"Do you know why he wanted you to come?"

"Nope, I guess we'll find out."

"What?" Stiles asked, seeing his friend so composed was new. "Since when did you get all Zen?"

"It's not like he can do anything to me, can he?"

"I wouldn't say that." Derek appeared behind them.

"Don't anger the big bad alpha." Stiles whispered to Scott.

"I have werewolf hearing Stiles," Derek pointed out, glaring. "He's right, though. I am the alpha." He added, looking pointedly at Scott.

"I'm not a member of your pack!" Scott protested.

"Lone wolf pack… what a loser. Who would join that?" Stiles laughed.

Derek took a threatening step toward him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Stiles took a couple of steps back, and half hid behind Scott.

"Thought so... You might not be a member of my pack yet but you will be, eventually. For now, though, I'm building a new pack."

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?" His phone beeped in his pocket but he ignored it, whomever it was, would have to wait.

"I mean, I'm an alpha without a pack, it makes me weak. I need a pack."

"How are you going to do that? Place an ad on craigslist?! 'Pack-less alpha looking for lonely betas'? That will attract a lot of crazies let me tell you." Stiles added, still keeping his spot behind Scott.

Derek ignored him. Stiles was a goofball and it was something he liked about him, even if he would never admit it.

"He's going to bite them." Scott whispered as he shivered with fright. "You can't do that! You can't curse innocent people!"

"It's not a curse, it's a gift. I already told you that." Derek barked impatiently. "It's time for you to understand."

"How can you say it's a gift after that?!" Scott asked pointing to the half burned house. His phone had started ringing continuously. "This wasn't a gift for me, I never asked for this. I never wanted it." The ringing grew steadily louder and more obnoxious.

"Make it stop!" Derek shouted, his eyes flashing red.

"Okie-dokie wolfie." Stiles replied, reaching in Scott's jacket pocket.

Derek sighed, closing his eyes for a second to try and calm himself down. "You never asked for it, but they will."

"Uh Scott?" Stiles tried, after talking on the phone for a moment.

Scott shook his head. "Even if they asked you, it doesn't matter. They don't know what they are signing on for. Will you tell them about the constant danger? The hunters? The lack of control? The danger and responsibilities you put on the people surrounding you? The 'weak humans'." Scott added, using quotation marks, just as Derek had done to him before.

Derek raised his chin in defiance. "These are small sacrifices for such a gift."

Scott didn't miss the fact that Derek had eluded the question.

"Scott?" Stiles tried again but he was ignored once more.

"You don't understand," Scott started. "We need to discuss –"

"We have nothing to discuss, you are not a member of my pack remember?" Derek taunted, burying his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Why? Would it change anything if I joined? Would you spare people?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I need a pack and both of us can't make up for that. It's too late anyways, I already started."

"What?!" Scott eyes widened with surprised. He had been a fool not to see this coming. "You couldn't have-" He shook his head. "No, this isn't right! Who?"

"Scott we need-" Stiles started.

"What?!" Derek growled turning to Stiles. "Just spit it out, and get in the damn car! This doesn't concern you."

Stiles glared, he knew he looked about as threatening as a fly to Derek but he didn't appreciate being treated like a child, not after everything he had done to help them. He turned to Scott, "Aren't you supposed to go pick up someone at the airport?"

Scott thought about it for a minute. With so many things happened in the past few days it seemed like his mother talking to him about his cousin coming from France was the last of his concern. Plus she was from his dads' side of the family and though he'd apparently met her when he was 5, he couldn't even remember what she looked like. "Yeah, I guess...is that today?"

"Yes it is. We need to go bro, or your ass is in serious trouble."

Scott gestured dismissively. "It's okay her plane is not supposed to land before 6:45" he replied, remembering what his mother had told him this morning. But it was her fault he forgot...She never should have talked to him before he got out of bed .

"Yeah...about that," Stiles turned on the screen of the phone and showed it to Scott. "It's 8:30."

Scott cursed, gesturing Stiles to the car. "I have to go but we need to talk, please don't do it again...we really need to talk."

Derek gave him a predatory grin. "I can't wait to hear what you have to say McCall. Now you better hurry, you wouldn't want the poor girl to wait for you too long, who knows what's lurking in the dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Big thanks for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 2:**

Natalie was sitting on her suitcase outside of Beacon Hills small airport. She sighed. Her cousin was now more than two hours late and she was started to wonder if he would actually show up.

"Are you sure you don't need a taxi?" One of the security guys asked, stopping beside her. He was overzealous, not something she usually saw in Paris, but it was nice to have someone who seemed to care.

She shook her head, but she was not as sure as she had been before. Maybe he forgot about her or maybe he just didn't want her here after what her uncle did to him and his mom. And, really, who could blame Scott if that was the truth? Not her.

Natalie's mom Justine had been the only one to take Melissa's side, and this was the reason why they became the black sheep of the family. It was probably because Justine knew only too well what it was to be a single mom who used to be trapped in a loveless marriage.

Natalie stood up and dragged her suitcase to the security guards desk. She had given him her cousin's number a little while ago, apparently he answered but she was still waiting like an idiot. The problem was, what would she do once she made it to their house? She would have to wait in front of it anyways, but she guessed it would be better than wait here, in the middle of nowhere. Maybe they lived close to of a restaurant or a cafe.

"Actually I think I wouldn't mind if you call me a taxi."

The security guard smiled. "I'm sorry they forgot you."

She laughed. "Yeah, me too." But deep down she truly hope it was only that, and not him making a clear statement of his refusal to have her here. Natalie never lived with an angry teenager and she hope it was not the case with Scott.

As the security guy picked up the phone, she saw a jeep double park briskly in front of the airport doors, and two dark haired teenagers ran in.

Natalie chuckled, she might not have seen Scott in more than ten years but she was sure that he was one of them. "It's okay, I think my ride just arrived." Natalie dragged her suitcase, and leaned against the passenger door of the beat up jeep.

A couple of seconds later one of the boys ran back outside and looked around. Natalie knew she should have gestured him but it was just funnier like that. They left her hanging for two hours, they deserved to freak out a bit.

Finally the boy spotted her. "Natalie?" He tried walking toward her.

"Scott?" She asked. He wasn't exactly what she was expected.

The boy snorted. "He wishes! I'm Stiles, his best friend. Way cuter and way awesomer" He grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you Stiles."

"You're not exactly what I expected to see." Stiles admitted truthfully grabbing her suitcase and putting it in the trunk.

"What did you expect? The beret, French bread and _pepe le pew'_ accent?" She asked, knowing it was exactly what people pictured in their head. Little did they know that Natalie had spent the last 7 years of her life in London, and with her short red hair and green eyes she looked much more Irish than French.

Stiles shrugged. "Yes, I kind of did."

Natalie laughed. Usually the stereotype annoyed her but it was the first time someone actually admitted it aloud; she had to give the kid credit. "Sorry to disappoint kid."

"I'm not disappointed and I am not a kid."

Natalie smiled. "I didn't mean it like that," she said but he was a kid for her. He was probably 16 like Scott, she would be turning 26 next month but she knew how frustrating it could be when you were trying to grow up. "Where is Scott?"

"Looking for you in the airport."

"Okay..."

"What?"

"Don't you think you might want to tell him I'm with you?"

Stiles laughed. "I could, but it's funnier this way."

Natalie grinned. "I think we're going to be friends, you and I."

They waited an extra five minutes, sitting in the car. Stiles was very chatty which was something Natalie enjoyed. She liked his babbling and clear '_joie de vivre'_. He told her about school and the Lacrosse team. Natalie had to admit she never heard about Lacrosse before but she promised to go to their next game. He also told her a bit about the teachers at Beacon Hills high, to which she listen with great attention as she was going to be their assistant French teacher for the rest of the year. She held a Master's Degree in History from Oxford but this was her way to a visa, so she wasn't complaining about it.

A knock at the window made Natalie jump and turn briskly to see someone she assumed was Scott, glaring at Stiles.

"You suck stiles!" He growled.

Stiles laughed. "No I don't! It's karma, it's your fault we're late." Stiles turned to Natalie. "Seriously I have nothing to do with that, it's Scott who forgot you."

"Suck up." Scott whispered as he settled in the back seat. He turned to Natalie and smiled. "Sorry, though. I didn't mean for that to happen." It felt weird for him to see someone that was family, his first cousin, and still feel like this person was a complete stranger. "If my mom was not aware of this little incident I would be grateful."

Natalie gestured her hand dismissively. "Take me to a good pizza joint and your secret is safe with me."

At that exact moment Scott's stomach growled loudly. "Yeah, I guess it's as much a favour to you as is it to me. Take us to Mario's, Stiles. It's a week night and it's getting late, it will be dead."

Scott had been right. The place was empty, they were served fast and it was nearly the best pizza Natalie ever had.

"This is heaven," she said after swallowing a huge chunk. She knew it was anything but 'lady like' but if she couldn't act a bit goofy with two 16 years old when could she?

Stiles smirked. "I think you'll fit in here just fine."

Scott threw him a quick glance before smiling to Natalie. "So, why did you decide to come here?"

Natalie didn't miss the glance Scott sent to Stiles. You didn't need to be a psychic to see he was not happy she was there and the reason behind it didn't matter.

She looked up and frowned, across the street was a dark haired young man. He was just standing there dressed all in black, his hands in his pockets. She couldn't really make his features. He suddenly straightened his head as if he could see her watching him. That was impossible, of course, but the surprise of his quick movement made her drop her pizza slice. She looked down barely a second to make sure the pizza dropped on her plate but when she looked up again the street was empty. "I..."

Scott turned around to look out before concentrating on Natalie again. "Are you alright?" He asked with clear concern.

Natalie shook her head and smiled as brightly as she could. She was glad the boys didn't know her well because she could tell her smile looked fake. "Yes, I just thought I saw someone. I-"

Natalie saw the look Stiles and Scott were exchanging, like they were having a secret conversation. Super, now they would think she was crazy. Here she was, about 8,000 miles from home and yet Harry was still managing to mess up with her mind. They had told her that running away was not the solution. They said that wherever she would go her past would follow her, but not now...not that early. "It's just the time difference, I am exhausted. Do you mind if we go?" She asked putting two twenty dollars bills on the table.

"No, of course not." Scott said, stepping out of the restaurant as if he was looking for someone.

Stiles asked for the rest of the pizzas to be doggy bagged. "Breakfast of the champs!" He grinned taking the boxes as they exited the restaurant.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" Stiles said after parking in front of Scott's house and Natalie knew that he meant it.

Scott took her suitcase out of the trunk and he was actually stronger than she would have thought.

That suitcase had actually exceeded the authorized weight in the plane and yet, Scott carried it like it weighed nothing. Maybe Lacrosse was actually a physical sport.

Scott showed her the guest bedroom and gave her a set of keys. "Well, let me know if you need anything okay?"

Natalie sat on the bed for a minute and looked around. The room was small and sparse, but perfect for her; she just needed change. To be around people who didn't know what happened and how it happened.

She guessed the room hadn't been used in a while, as the smell was a bit stale.

Natalie opened the window and leaned against the windowsill, breathing in some fresh air as when she heard whispers below.

"I don't see what the problem is, the girl is so cool. I'm almost considering taking French and we both know I don't even like it." She heard Stiles say, making her smile. She had to admit she liked the kid a lot too.

"I don't think she should be here, it's not a good idea. Mom didn't listen but I won't change my mind."

"Well maybe you can give it a chance; maybe it will be okay after all. I'm doing fine, why wouldn't she?"

"No, you know what happened right? There is no way I can be okay with her being here, living here...with me around."

Natalie couldn't believe the pang of sadness that filled her. She didn't even really know Scott and yet being rejected by him hurt. She knew her uncle had abandoned them without a look back but why would he blame her for it? She sighed looking up and froze. Down the street was someone standing in the shadow of a streetlamp. She was much too far to see who it was but part of her screamed that it was the man she saw at the pizzeria earlier. With a blink of an eye, the shadowy figure was gone.

Natalie shook her head, and closed the window before lying on the bed. Maybe she really was losing her mind, she thought, as exhaustion took her over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Natalie woke up, the sun was already high in the sky and she didn't need to look at the clock to know it was quite late.

She turned around and as she predicted it was 10:00am. She sat on the bed and growled. As usual, when she was doing such long trips she was jetlagged, which gave her major headaches.

She went downstairs, following the heavenly smell of coffee.

"I heard you stir; I made a fresh pot." Melissa said, sitting at the table flipping through a magazine.

"I love you."

Melissa chuckled. "Rough night?"

Natalie nodded, sitting across from her with a steamy cup of black coffee. "I'm not very good with traveling, the time difference always gets me."

"Was Scott on time at least?"

"Yes, he even took me to have some pizza on the way home."

Melissa gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure? Usually Scott and Stiles are always late."

Natalie just smiled without confirming or denying anything. "I like that Stiles' kid."

Melissa smiled fondly. "Yes, Stiles has been Scott's best friend since they were babies. His father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He is a good kid, a bit goofy but I wouldn't want another best friend for my son. You are going to like it here, you'll see."

Natalie didn't know how much her mother had told Melissa about her coming here and she wouldn't be the first to approach the subject. If Melissa didn't feel the need to talk about it, she sure like hell wouldn't do it either. She was here to heal and forget nothing else.

"I have to go to work at 1 but why don't you drive me and keep the car for yourself? Drive around town...get familiar. What do you think?"

Natalie nodded. "That's a great idea; I might even go to the High School and get familiar with it."

"And you can keep an eye on Scott for me." Melissa winked.

"Yeah...like I need any other reason for him to be unhappy I'm here."

Melissa frowned and Natalie bit her lip realizing her slip up. "Did Scott say or do something?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, he was nice to me. I don't know why I said that." It was not a lie anyways, if she hadn't heard the conversation he had with Stiles last night, she wouldn't have known. He hadn't shown any hostility toward her.

Melissa sighed. "Whatever he did or said, don't take it personally. Scott, Scott changed recently and I don't really know why or what happened."

Natalie didn't miss the weariness in Melissa's voice, the helplessness in her eyes. She saw it in her own mother's eyes when she came to visit her at the hospital and during the few months following the incident.

"A girl was killed here a few months ago, the killer was found, but Scott changed around that time. He is still a good boy but he's out more, more secretive, on the defensive somehow and his grades are dropping." Melissa smiled but Natalie saw it was a sad smile. "It's probably his teenager crisis kicking out on the late, or maybe he realized something with this poor girl's death." Melissa shrugged. "I pretend it's all okay but I am worried, you know. No matter how old he gets, he will always be my baby boy. I thought that you being here might be good for him too, you know someone younger he might confide in, I didn't think he would reject you from the get-go."

Natalie shook her head. "He didn't reject me, and I'm an addition you know. It has been only you and him for so long he needs to adjust, just like I do. As for his school work, I can help with that; your son will have a tutor at home available 24/7."

Melissa stood up, and squeezed Natalie's shoulder gratefully. She felt like a bad mother sometimes, working so many hours to make ends meet. She knew Scott didn't blame her but she blamed herself. She was barely home and she knew she gave her son way too much freedom. "And if you need anything, anything at all, come to the hospital. We can find you help if you need it."

Natalie nodded, getting the answer to her unspoken question. Her own mother had shared much more than Natalie would have liked her to. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are. I am just putting it out there."

Natalie drove Melissa to work before going to the supermarket. She had decided to cook a good dinner. She wanted to buy Scott's acceptance any way she could and she knew that the stomach of a teenage boy was a sure way to reach her goal.

When she was done, she decided to go to the High School; maybe she could give Scott a ride home.

When she parked, she realized it was still a couple of hours until Scott was done. She sighed and decided to go visit the school, maybe even meet the principal.

As she walked in the halls, the quietness of the school was absolutely eerie. In French high schools, there were always students walking around.

Natalie actually stayed over an hour with the principal, he was a very nice man who was extremely happy to get a teacher who could actually speak proper French.

When she left the office, she saw someone get out of a classroom and start walking down the corridor.

"Stiles?"

Stiles stopped and turned around. "Oh Natalie Hi...hey." He was shifting on the spot, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

She chuckled. "Hi" she walked up to him.

Stiles looked around, and Natalie could see he was in a rush to go somewhere, which intrigued her even more.

"What are you doing?"

He showed her the blue slip he was holding. "I have a nurse pass, I have a headache."

She pointed to the corridor he just passed. "The nurse is over there, I believe."

"Yes, no, I know, it's just..." He sighed.

"Where are you going?" She asked again. "I'm coming with you."

"He won't like that."

"Who won't? Scott?" She shrugged. "Tough."

"Derek." Stiles replied, folding the note and putting it in his jeans' back pocket.

"Who's Derek?" And she didn't need to know who he was; just a look at Stiles' face led her to think this Derek was trouble. "And I don't care, I'm still coming."

Stiles sighed again. "I know." He gestured her to the side exit. "Come on."

When they were out, she saw Scott standing by a black Camaro. He had his back to her, facing someone.

The man Scott was facing was painfully beautiful with hair as black as coal and dressed all in black. She didn't know why, but she was sure it was the man she saw outside of the pizzeria. She had not been the one being followed, it had been Scott. Behind this man, there was a younger one with curly brown hair, probably of Scott's age.

"Is this Derek?" She asked Stiles, jerking her head toward the man with the leather jacket.

At the same time, the man looked up and met her eyes like if he could have heard her which was impossible.

"Yeah, It's Derek, Derek Hale." Stiles said, coming to stand so close beside her that his arm was against hers.

Natalie looked at him, why did he feel the need to stand that close?

Derek said something and Scott turned around to look at her.

"Yeah... that's not going to happen." Natalie said, starting down the path.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, following her. "Let Scott handle it, it's cool."

"No it's not cool. He might not be happy I'm here but he is blood and he is only 16, I have his back."

"Hi" Natalie said, coming to stand beside Scott keeping her eyes locked on Derek. As she stood in front of him, she noticed the contrast between his tanned skinned and dark hair and his eyes. His eyes were a strange shade between green and blue. It would have been mesmerizing in any other occasion.

"It's okay, we're just talking." Said Scott, resting his arm protectively in front of Natalie.

She frowned, it was a protective gesture, not something she expected from him. She didn't know him well but she could see he was tense.

"Yes, we're just talking" added Derek.

"Yeah...aren't you a bit old to talk to high school students, especially during class hours?" Natalie stood straighter, crossing her arms on her chest.

Derek eyes flickered from Stiles to her, before cocking an eyebrow that seemed to say '_look who's talking_'.

"I'm family." Natalie replied raising her chin defiantly.

"Oh boy…" Whispered Stiles taking a step back. He knew Derek very well now and expected him to explode.

"We're almost done." Said Derek calmly.

"No, you're done now." Replied Natalie, straightening herself and resting a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You can play all alpha male with me but you don't impress me." She knew not to anger men like him, but she needed to protect her cousin and she knew his kind.

Stiles started to cough as if he choked on something.

The young guy behind Derek started to laugh which made Natalie frowned. What was so funny about what she said?

Natalie glared. "Stiles, Scott lets go now."

"Yea Scott, listen to Natalie." Derek said, keeping his eyes on her.

Natalie couldn't help but shiver when Derek said her name with his deep voice. She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Derek gave her a half smile, but remained silent.

Natalie sighed, shaking her head. She was not going to take the bait; he wanted her to lose the control. She grabbed Scott's wrist. "Come on Scott please."

Scott threw a quick look to Derek, before looking down at Natalie. He sighed. "Fine."

"I could have handled myself just fine, you know" He added, when they were halfway to her car.

"Is it a gang? Is that what it is?" Natalie asked stopping beside the car, turning toward Scott. She shook her head. "I don't know what he is promising you but -."

"No it's not that."

"What is it then? Tell me."

Scott looked away. "It's nothing. Don't worry I'm safe. Let's…Let's just go okay?" He added but didn't give Natalie the opportunity to answer, as he walked around the car to the passenger seat.

Natalie closed her eyes with weariness for a second before looking at Stiles. "I'm cooking tonight, do you want to join?" She liked the kid and she knew he like her too. She had seen that Stiles knew Scott's secret and maybe she could gain his trust, and have him share his concerns with her.

Stiles smiled. "French food? Oh who am I kidding? I'm always in when there is food involved. I'll see you at Scott's place." He rushes to his car making her chuckle.

Natalie opened the car door, but turned to look back at where the Camaro was. Derek was still standing in the exact same spot, but the other guy was beside him now. She didn't know what he wanted from Scott but she hated bullies. She would make sure her family was safe and that this man stayed away from Scott, even if he said he could handle it.

"We're not done, Derek Hale." She whispered, to which Derek did an exaggerated curtsy. Natalie gasped, Derek was more than 200 yards away, it wasn't humanly possible for him to have heard her. She climbed into the car and turned to Scott. "That man is not human."

**[A.N: Come on guys! Leave me a little review!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey TW fans, **

I hope you are liking this story I have to admit the few reviews allow me to doubt but I really hope it will pick up eventually. Thanks again to my beta for proofreading this chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy.

Steffy

**Chapter 4:**

Scott left right after dinner. He got a text, smiled and said he had something to do he forgot about.

"Want any help?" Asked Stiles, as Natalie started to wash the dishes. He could see her glance to the door and the clock. She was clearly worried about Scott and he felt bad for that especially since part of him was sure she should be part of the secret but it was not his secret to tell.

"Yea, sure." Natalie replied but she couldn't help but think about Scott.

"He is not with Derek you know." Said Stiles grabbing the dishtowel before starting to dry the plates.

"How do you know?"

"He smiled like a goofball looking at his text." He snorted. "It can only mean one thing...Allison."

"Allison? His ex-girlfriend?"

"Well not really ex to be honest." Said Stiles, with a little smile. He might not be able to spill the whole werewolf thing but the secret relationship was safe enough.

Natalie turned off the water and turned toward Stiles. "What do you mean by 'not really'? You're either an ex or you're not."

"Allison's father didn't approve of the relationship. He doesn't think Scott is suitable for his daughter so...they had to go under the radar and meet whenever they can."

"Who is he to think Scott is not suitable?" Natalie asked furious. "He's a fine young man!" She snorted, shaking her head. "_Gros connard!_ Pardon my French."

"It's cool. I didn't understand but French insults seem so fancy."

"Yeah..."

"And you know what you said about Scott? It's not true."

"What is?"

"When you said he didn't want you here."

"So he does want me here."

"Well no I...but it's not for the reasons you think."

Natalie had to laugh at Stiles, it was almost comical. She could see he wanted to tell her things but couldn't. "You know you don't make any sense, do you?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep, I'm a mystery even to myself."

"I'm sure you are."

"No what I mean is that, it has nothing to do with you. I think he likes you, so don't take the rejection personally."

"Okay so let me make this clear...Scott really doesn't want me here, but it's nothing personal he wouldn't want anybody here anyways so I should be okay with that?"

"Yeah?"

Natalie laughed. "Okay I'll take your word for it." She sobered. "Is it because of Derek?"

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "I know Derek can sometimes come off like –"

"An asshole?"

"I was about to say 'rough' but yeah. He's not all that bad, though. You know deep, _**deep**_ down." Stiles shrugged. "He is okay."

Natalie looked at Stiles suspiciously. Scott had been tense around Derek, and Derek himself was giving her Goosebumps. She wasn't sure she believed him but as Stiles was giving her a lot of leeway, she felt compel to do the same. She sighed and nodded. "Okay...if you say there is no danger I'll take your word for it."

"Well I'm saying there is no danger for Scott but I still wouldn't advise you to go and confront the man. He has some ummm...anger management issues."

Natalie snorted. "Believe me, I dealt with my fair share of angry men."

"Yeah but no, not like him. He is different you see. Sometimes it's like..." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, and cocked his head to the side like he was trying to find the right words. "Like he's… an animal. Well, all that you need to know is to just leave him alone and let Scott handle it. He is my best friend you know, I love him. I would never let anything bad happen to him."

"Okay Stiles," Natalie patted his shoulder. "I'm just worried you know, I don't think Melissa would survive if anything happened to her son."

"Nothing will happen."

"Sometimes it just takes one second, one little moment for everything to change and then there is no turning back."

Stiles could tell Natalie was talking from experience but he had no right to ask more, he was keeping secrets too.

Natalie looked at the clock. "You better go home; we don't want your father to worry."

As soon as Stiles was gone, Natalie settled at the table with her laptop.

"So Derek Hale...Who are you?" She asked opening Google.

* * *

"I think we should tell her the truth. Or at least part of it." Stiles said as he and Scott sat eating lunch.

"What?" Scott replied, finally concentrating on him.

Stiles looked at where Scott had been looking and he saw Allison looking at them. "Oh I see. We all have our priorities. I want to roll my eyes right now but the doctor said if I keep doing it; my ocular muscles might spasm and eject my eyeballs."

"Ahaha very funny Stiles. Do you think this whole situation is easy for me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"So, what were you saying?"

"I think we should tell her."

"Natalie?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I think she'll be cool."

Scott nodded, taking a French fry from his plate. "Yeah sure, why not. I can totally see her face...What do you think of "hey Nat, actually I'm not human, well not completely. I've been bitten by a werewolf and I'm now one of them. Derek is not exactly a gang leader...He is just the alpha wolf trying to create a pack and he wants me to become a part of it. What? A straight jacket?! Yes of course I would like one!" Scott shook his head, "Just forget it."

At the same moment, a beautiful blond girl walked in the lunch room swaying in between the tables in front of the students in awed.

As soon as she walked in, she looked at Scott and didn't let go of his eyes until she exited the room again.

"Was that-"

"Erica Reyes." Scott growled.

"How? I...What? how come?" Stiles stuttered. It was like watching some teen romantic comedy in real life. Erica just went for an ordinary, clumsy mousy girl to a predatory beauty overnight. Stiles frowned when the word 'predatorily' came to his head. "You don't think that-"

Scott nodded. "Derek." He simply said reaching for his phone. "I need to see you now. Yes I'll be there in five."

Scott stood up, and exited the lunch room briskly, closely followed by Stiles.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you see? Derek is uncontrollable. I have to go meet him now."

"And what about our chemistry test? You can't keep missing them Scott, you're this close to failing the class." Stiles chastised showing a barely existent space between his thumb and forefinger.

Scott stopped for a second, considering it. He knew he was letting his mother down once more by skipping class. "I have to go."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, let's go. We'll deal with the consequences later."

* * *

When they made it to the Hale's old house, Derek was already waiting for them on the porch.

"You turned Erica too?" Scott asked as soon as he was out of the car. "I thought we said-"

"We said nothing!" Derek barked, quickly coming down the stairs, his eyes flashing red. "You've got nothing to say. You're not a member of my pack! Even if you were, I'm the alpha, remember?"

"How could I forget?! Did you even think about everything I told you?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyways." Derek said crossing his arms on his chest. He waited a second and sighed. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" He asked, gesturing toward the trees.

Erica and Isaac, walked out of their hidden spot, and came to stand on Derek's sides.

"He gave us the choice, you know and believe me the trade, it's worth it." Said Erica, standing even closer to Derek.

"Did he tell you about the hunters?" Scott tried, but he knew it was pointless now. They had been bitten; there was no turning back anyways.

Isaac smiled. "Yes, we are well aware and waiting."

Stiles snorted, shaking his head.

"What about that cousin of yours? She doesn't seem to like me a lot..."

"Yeah, well who could blame her?" Stiles told him, without thinking.

Derek growled throwing him a venomous glare, before concentrating on Scott again. "You need to get her off my back; I can tell she's going to be trouble."

"Don't worry, she'll leave you alone."

"Why? Are you going to tell her you're a mutt?" Derek asked. Behind him, Erica chuckled.

"No, I won't tell her anything."

Derek's face lit with approval. "This is good. Remember, the less people who know the better it is. You shouldn't trust anyone...I don't trust anyone."

"Oh yeah and how is this working for ya? Living the dream I see?" Stiles' voice was dripping with sarcasm. He hated that Derek was trying to change his best friend. Normally he wouldn't have cared, he knew Scott better than anyone, but he'd got bitten and everything changed. There was now a part of Scott that Stiles would never be able to understand, no matter how hard he was trying. And Stiles couldn't help but fear that this part he didn't know would change his best friend.

Derek turned to Stiles again; Scott took a protective step toward his friend. Scott knew Derek, he knew he wouldn't hurt Stiles but better be safe than sorry.

"Ah I see, is little Stiles trying to make you come clean to the sweet little cousin?"

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter what he says, I won't tell her and it has nothing to do with what you want or even what I want. I want to keep her safe and the less she knows the better it is for her. As for you and your pack, you need to stop this."

"I can't stop. I need a pack , Scott, the bigger it is, the stronger I get."

"Why do you need to be stronger? You're already stronger than the three of us combined."

"Umm, we're four" said Stiles.

Isaac snorted, looking at Stiles like he was a fly, but other than that he was ignored.

"New Alphas attract interest. Other alphas are going to show up and claim my territory, that's what they do. They will try to destroy everything to make me bow in front of them. I need to be strong enough to hold my ground, to keep Beacon Hills. Believe me; you wouldn't want another pack claiming this territory. You need to trust me."

"I don't trust you Derek. That's what you want, remember? Me not trusting anyone."

Derek shook his head, and looked away. "As you wish, but you need to know why I'm doing what I'm doing. If you're ever ready to come to me with an open mind I'll be ready to explain more to you."

Stiles drove Scott back.

"Maybe he's right." Stiles said as he parked in front of the house. "Derek isn't that bad, and I'd rather him be the big bad wolf in town. You know… the evil we know."

Scott sighed wearily. "I know. I just need time to see what I'll do. See you tomorrow?"

Stiles snorted. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you alone."

When Scott walked in, he was taken aback to find Natalie sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"Hi?" He tried, throwing his keys on the small table by the door.

"Your school called. It seems you missed a chemistry test. It also seems that you're failing the subject." She shrugged "I know it's not my call-"

Scott cursed mentally; he didn't think the school would call home. Now his mom would know before he managed to make amend at school and what then? How many times could he keep letting her down before she stopped trusting him once and for all?

Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes as she saw the worried look on his face. "It's fine, I told them you got sick and called me, that you vomited all the way home and that I put you to bed. I said you had a stomach bug and that you would be retaking that test tomorrow." She gave him a small smile. "I guess being a school employee has its perks."

"Thank you." Scott gave a sigh of relief.

"It's a onetime thing Scott; I'm not going to lie for you again. Well, unless I know the reason behind it. I know why you missed, I know your secret."

Scott paled, gripping the side of the console by the door. There was no way she could know and just be so cool about it.

She nodded. "Stiles told me. He did the right thing."

"Stiles? No there is no way he told you, he can't tell anyone."

"I know about Allison."

"Allison?" Asked Scott, completely confused.

"Yeah. That you're still seeing her; despite her father forbidding you."

"Oh, that's what you know."

Natalie eyed him suspiciously and saw colour return to his face. He actually seemed relived she knew that. Was he hiding something else? "Why? Is there something else?"

Scott shook his head. "No, nothing. I just can't believe Stiles told you that. It was supposed to be a secret." And he was not lying; his relationship with Allison had to remain a secret. His life literally depended on it.

"Don't be mad at him. I was worried about you and at least he knows he can trust me. I know we're not close, but if you gave me a chance you wouldn't regret it. Blood means everything to me Scott. I would never betray you. I do think that man is a complete fool for not seeing the amazing young man you are but it's okay." Natalie smiled and stood up. "He'll understand eventually."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Scott grumbled, and he had to admit he did feel like an ass too. His cousin did seem like a good girl and he hated the idea of making her feel rejected, even if it was for her own good.

She waved her hand dismissively to show him the subject was closed. "Okay, we'll forget about it now. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"In the kitchen, we're getting you ready for your chemistry exam. You won't fail anything anymore, not as long as I'll live here."

Scott smiled and followed her. Maybe having her around wouldn't be that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hello!

Chapter 5 here. I wanted to take a minute to thank to **NicoleR85, doryfairmoon and fizzwizz2011** for reviewing the previous chapter. Authors really are thriving to please and it meant so much to me so thank you again for taking the time.

I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks to the readers who added me to their follow/favorite.

Also I do not own Teen Wolf only the OC and plot of this story.

Hugsies.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 5: **

It had been a few days since Natalie had started to work at the school and she loved the change but she still couldn't forget about Derek. There was something that still gnawed her inside. Natalie did the research on him but she didn't find much. It was strange that someone his age didn't have any social media, no Facebook, no twitter...nothing.

The only thing she found out about him and his family was that his house had burned down 6 years ago taking the life of his parents and most of his extended family. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for him but it still didn't stop her from being suspicious. She didn't find anything that could remotely connect him to Scott; he'd gone to high school before Scott did.

She couldn't understand the attention that this guy was giving to her teenage cousin. It couldn't be all innocent especially with the couple of youngsters she'd seen with Derek. Was he creating a gang? A cult? She didn't know, but she knew she wanted her cousin as far away of this group as possible.

Scott refused to talk about Derek and she decided to give him time with this. He was already starting to open up about Allison Argent, maybe Derek would follow.

Still, Natalie decided to investigate on her own. Maybe she could either find something incriminating that will help her get Derek out of Scott's life or she wouldn't find anything which would help ease her mind for a little while.

She was only working half day today and decided to go do some investigating before the end of classes. She was grateful Melissa let use her car whenever she needed, and she was even happier to have a phone with a decent GPS.

Natalie drove to the Hale's house. It looked just like a horror movie house, half burned down. She shivered getting out of the car. She couldn't help but think of the people that died in terrible suffering. She wrapped her arms around herself in a subconscious protective gesture.

She started to walk around the house, to be honest she had no clue why she even came here. It was not like Derek was living here or –

"It's a private property, you can't be here."

Natalie swirled around, her breath stalled with fear. Derek was standing just behind her. She frowned, his car wasn't even there, how did he manage to creep up behind her without her noticing?

"How did you make it here?" She asked trying to regain her composure; she could still feel her heart beat in her throat.

"How did I make it here?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. He had to do his best to fight his smile. That girl had a pair for sure. "This is my house. So I would advise you to turn around, get in that car of yours and drive away."

"Do you even live here?" She asked knowing that, in the absolute, he was right. It was his property but he was acting like she was trespassing in his actual life which was ludicrous.

"What if I do?"

Natalie shrugged dismissively, two could play this game. "I would say its cosy."

Derek couldn't stop the half smile to appear on his face. She had spunk too; she would have made a good werewolf. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Do you? Because I am pretty sure you didn't expect to find me here."

Natalie shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I might not have come for you but I would have looked for you eventually."

"To say?" Derek took a couple of steps toward Natalie, crossing his arms on his chest, flexing his biceps.

"Are you trying to scare me with your glare?" Natalie asked. "You are not scaring me, not even a little."

"Is that so?" Derek asked taking one more step.

"I've seen the devil and you're not him, he wears an angel's face." Natalie said as Harry's face flashed in her mind.

Derek frowned. "What do you want?"

"I could ask you that. What do you want with Scott and the other kids?"

Comprehension drew on Derek's face. She wanted to keep Scott safe; she was just like him, blood protecting blood. She would have made a great wolf for sure. "I don't want to hurt him, I want to help him….help them."

"Help them do what?"

"I can't tell you that." Derek replied, shaking his head.

Natalie growled in frustration. This didn't help her. "And you think I will just take your word for it?"

Derek shrugged, looking away. "Do or don't; I couldn't care less. It's the truth."

"Listen to me Derek Hale; I don't care who you are or what you think you're doing. I don't care that my cousin thinks he's okay being around you. If anything happens to him, and I mean ANYTHING, I will hunt you, I will find you and I will kill you."

Derek smiled, if only she knew who she was talking to. But for all he could tell she was fierce and brave. Part of him was sure that even if she knew he was an alpha she would react just the same.

"Did I make myself clear?" She asked playing with her car keys.

"Crystal." Derek jerked his head toward her car. "Now go, I received your message loud and clear."

* * *

Derek stood in the dark across the McCall's house. He was not sure why he decided to keep an eye on Natalie. He could have simply sent a member of his pack to do it, but this woman intrigued him.

Humans had an instinct of self-preservation. Some were stronger than others but it was always there. The ones with the strongest sense of self-preservation shied from people like him, they didn't really know why but they just stayed away. People with the weaker instinct didn't shy from werewolves but just a little growl or an almost imperceptible flash of the eyes was usually enough to make these people step back.

However nothing had worked with Natalie, Derek had tried all the tricks in the book to make sure she stayed away from him and yet she invaded his territory. When he took a step toward her, she didn't move and her heartbeat remained steady. There was not an ounce of fear in that woman, and this was not normal human behaviour.

Derek would have almost thought she had guessed who he was and that she was expertly maintaining her heartbeat to a perfect rhythm but no, her heart did jump a little bit when he came closer or when he had looked at her intently. Her reaction however had not been induced by fear, it had been lust.

Derek smiled burying in his hands in his pockets. He knew women found him attractive, and he also knew that Natalie probably hated being attracted to him. He had to admit he didn't find her bad either; she was all curves with a fiery temper, what wasn't to like? Too bad she was human, Derek knew better by now than mixed with humans, both of them would end up hurt, no matter what they wanted.

Derek shook his head; he had been standing here for over an hour now and for what? Maybe she was just reckless or blatantly stupid as far as her security was concerned.

Derek was about to leave when he smelled her. This was the reason why he stood so close to her today when she came at the house, he wanted to get familiar with her scent to find her when visual was not always an option. Moreover, you could get a lot about people based on the way they smell. The bitterness of fear; or the sugary scent of desire.

Derek followed her as she drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. He was getting more and more concerned when he realized she was heading in the East part of town which was the industrial area. Also considered a dangerous part of town especially at night and particularly for a lone woman...Did she have a death wish or something?

She stopped in front of a hangar that was an all-male fight club. He had no idea why she came here but she would be thrown out almost as fast as she walked in.

Derek jumped on the roof and closed his eyes to concentrate exclusively on his hearing. He was trying to situate her, her steps...her way too regular heart.

"Where can I find the owner?" He heard her say and he frowned. What did she want with the old Jeb Hunter? The man had been training little league when Derek was a kid and you couldn't make more chauvinist pig than this ex-navy seal guy. It was going to hurt.

The person she talked to probably pointed to a place because he heard her walk and knock to a door.

"Better be important. Uh...What d'ya want sweetheart? You lost or somethin'?"

Derek grimaced, hearing Natalie heart rate rise a bit with her probable anger.

"No, I heard your club was the best fighting club around. I want you to train me."

Jeb laughed and Derek could almost imagine Natalie tightening her hands in fists. "It's a joke right? Did Toni put you up to it? Son of a bitch, he almost got me."

Natalie remained silent.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be, yes."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but we don't train women here. We are the real deal; there is some chick club downtown ya should check out."

"No, you don't understand. They can't help me. I've been there and it's only the basics. I know all that already, I need more."

"Yeah but it ain't here you'll find that. We're tough. We don't stop and girls are weak...no offense, yer all a waste of time."

Derek heard a loud thud and some shuffling. "Look at that and tell me, tell me, I'm weak." She said and Derek could hear the slight tremor of emotion in her voice. He didn't know what she was showing him but whatever it was, it was hard for her.

Derek frowned when he heard Jeb's heart increase alarmingly. It took everything Derek had not to go down and see what she could possibly be showing him that could affect him to that extent. He was an ex-navy seal, nothing should affect him.

Jeb cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry for that."

"I don't expect sympathy, just training. Will you do that?"

Jeb was silent for an extra minute. "Yeah I'll train ya but don't go round tellin' people that cuz I ain't startin to train girls okay?"

Derek attention was diverted when he heard a howl. He stood up and whiffed the air.

He growled before howling back. Trouble had found its way to Beacon Hill, there was another alpha in town.

_**Review? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:** Hey guys!  
Big thank to PeachyKeen234, fizzwizz2011 and NicoleR85 for the reviews. Please note the chapters will be updated very fast until chapter 16 and then it will be twice a week BUT the story is fully written.

Come on leave me a little review

Love you all

Steffy

**Chapter 6: **

Natalie was grading her first papers and she was amazed by the wide variety of quality. Some of the work was good enough to have been done by a French student and some she wondered if they had set a foot in French class before. People like Erica Reyes.

Natalie started to wonder if that girl really wanted to learn anything or if she was just there to glare.

She sighed and frowned when she heard some angry whispers coming from the corridor. She looked up at the clock; it was almost six there was not reasons for any student to be in the corridors now, after school clubs were done.

Natalie tip toed to the door and peeked outside. Allison was standing with her back to the lockers, while a man was pointing a finger at her and Scott was standing a few steps away.

The man angry whisper was a bit louder now and she heard the end of a sentence 'should be home by now'.

Scott looked up and met her eyes. He looked so helpless and all it seemed to say was 'help us'.

She gave him a small, encouraging smile and cleared her throat, trying to think fast on what she could do. She had never been a great liar, well to be honest she never really tried but now she had to and she had to do it fast.

"Mademoiselle Argent could you please hurry up? I certainly don't have all day." Natalie said on a cold professional tone looking at her watch.

The man turned toward Natalie and looked at her through thin slits; she didn't miss the incredible anger in his face but also the icy blue of his eyes.

"Je suis desolee Mademoiselle. My father just came to have a word."

"I see…" Natalie took a couple of steps toward them, but stayed far enough so he couldn't see her face if she ever betrayed her emotions. "Your daughter is helping me with a project Mr Argent, it will allow her to get extra point to her average."

"Is that right Allison?" her father. She nodded mutely. He turned back to Natalie with a smile, but she couldn't help but shiver to the predatory quality of his smile. "Well I am sorry Miss…"

"Dupre, Natalie Dupre."

"And is Mister McCall helping you too, Mademoiselle Dupre?" Asked Allison's father.

Natalie shook her head, she didn't know if the man knew Scott was her family or not but she thought it was better for him to ignore that.

"No he is not." She looked up to Scott. "Tell Coach Finstock to stop sending his players with the full force of their puppy eyes on me." She thought of the last paper she just graded and threw the name out. "Lahey won't play until his grades get better."

Scott nodded. "Thanks Miss Dupre." Scott turned around and walked away.

"I will see you tonight….Allison" said Mr. Argent the voice full of promises. He turned toward Natalie. "It was nice to meet you Mademoiselle Dupre, I think we will see each other again….soon."

Natalie stood straighter; she didn't miss the threat in his voice and as usual her instincts kicked in when she was faced with a bully. "I can't wait."

"Thank you" Allison whispered when her father walked out.

Natalie shook her head. Scott was family she owed him that much, but Allison was not and she didn't like the fact that she didn't stand for the relationship if it really meant that much for her she should fight.

"Listen, when I did that, it was for Scott not for you."

Allison took a step back at Natalie coldness, it was clear she didn't expect that.

Natalie sighed. "I don't know what you two are doing, and really it's not my business but Scott's heart is on the line here and I can see he loves you, he really does but you can't continue like that. Either you love him enough to stand up for you two and have a relationship in the open, or you just let him go."

"I wish it was that easy" said Allison regretfully.

"Nothing comes easy in life Allison, every choice you make comes with sacrifices. Now you just need to figure what you are ready to sacrifice." Natalie look down the main door Allison's father just took. "I won't lie for you again so if you want to string Scott along any longer you better be more discreet about it."

Natalie walked back into her classroom and closed the door behind her. Clearly showing the conversation was over.

* * *

Natalie winced getting out of the gym; she could feel the bruises form under her skin. Jeb was really working her hard, sometimes taking her to the verge of vomiting but she didn't give up, she would never give him the chance to regret his decision.

When Natalie reached her car, her pace faltered when she noticed the man leaning on it. She let out a sigh of relief mixed with irritation.

"Mr. Argent…" She said, stopping a few steps away from her car.

"Please call me Chris, Natalie" he said, moving from his spot to take a couple of steps toward her.

"What can I do for you Chris?"

He smiled. "You know what is strange?"

"You tell me."

"Is that my daughter is not studying French."

Natalie remained silent, cursing herself but it was not like this man could do anything to her it was not like she committed a crime or anything. "I don't see…"

"Tell me, are you one of them?" He asked studying her.

"A what?" She asked honestly confused.

Chris laughed. "Come on drop the act, if you're not one of them you know what he is and I think I have the right as a father to want him away from her." He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "They are dangerous and volatile he will hurt her and you will be to blame too."

"What?" She shook her head. "Scott is a good boy, he would never hurt anyone."

"You really don't know?"

"Know what? Just spit it out."

Chris opened his mouth but was stopped by another deep voice.

"I would love to hear that… Maybe I can write it in my code or something." Said Derek, crossing his arms over his chest before coming to stand beside Natalie.

Natalie didn't understand what Derek said but Chris nodded as if it was some secret message.

"I shall see you around Mademoiselle Dupre." Chris said, before leaving without another word.

"You could thank me" said Derek as soon as Chris left.

"Thank you for what?"

"Protecting you."

Natalie snorted. "Please that man just wanted to talk and even if he wanted more I can take a guy like him believe me. What you did is stop him from telling me something. So no, I won't thank you."

"Well…Maybe you could buy me coffee then" he suggested, flashing a wide smile.

Natalie shook her head, rolling her eyes. She got into her car, maybe she needed to play nice with him. If she could make him trust her she might be able to figure out the secret that everybody seemed to share except her. Derek was the key, part of her was sure of that.

She leaned in and opened the passage door.

Derek looked in curiously. "You need something?"

She gestured him in. "Come in if you want that coffee."

Derek smiled, and it was a smile that made her shudder like if he had known all along she would accept. Was it the tale of the frog and the scorpion? One way or another she was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Chapter 7…Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: **

"So what do you want to drink?" Natalie asked as soon as they walked in the local Starbucks. It was rather late and to be honest she had been quite surprised it was still open. It was almost empty by now though and it made sense. Who in his right mind would have caffeine at 9pm? Well, she would but she was not in her right mind.

Derek jerked his head toward an empty table in the back corner. "My treat. Just go sit down. What do you want?"

Natalie frowned, confused. "I thought you said I owed you a coffee."

"And I thought you said you didn't need my help." He grinned. "I think we both know I kind of forced you into that one."

"You think?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ouch, ego bruised once more. It's the first time I have to force my company on a woman." And it was true, Derek never really tried to be extra friendly with women, he had history that prevented him to enjoy it all that much but when he had needed to use his charms it had never failed…until he met her.

"Well get used to it."

He laughed out loud. "I like the attitude. I guess I'm partially masochist." He nudged her. "So, what will it be?"

She sighed in rendition. "Okay then I'll just get a tall dark."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, smirking and opening his arms in a '_here-you-go'_ way.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "It's my coffee I like tall and dark."

"What about men? Do you like them short and blond?"

Harry's image flashed in Natalie's mind. Harry had been on the short side and his hair had been strawberry blond. She cleared her throat and shook her head as to will the image away. "I'll be at the table" she said, voice much hoarser than before.

"So what were you doing in this part of town so late at night anyways?" Derek asked, as soon as he settled at the table with the two drinks he just ordered.

"Wow, you're direct."

He shrugged, "Why should I pretend? If I want to know something I think the best course of action is to ask directly."

"I think that's pretty ironic for someone who is the poster child for secretive and mysterious. You keep dodging my questions on you and Scott."

"Actually no, I was honest with you. I did tell you the truth when I told you I was trying to help him. As for the rest, I'm sorry, but it's not my secret to tell."

Natalie sighed. "Fine, I'll give you that one. So if I ask you a direct question that concerns only you, will you answer?"

"Of course." He said quickly, but Natalie didn't miss the weariness in his face when he said that. She was sure of something, Derek Hale had a secret, but who was she to judge? She had one too. "But answer mine first."

"I was there to train."

"Why there though? There are clubs all around town, why this one?"

"He is the best, and I need the best."

"Why?"

She chuckled, "Because I know how ugly this world can be." She simply replied. "What about you Derek, why are you keeping this half burned house? Why don't you simply rebuild?"

"Because I can never forget how ugly this world can be." He said that on an even tone but Natalie didn't miss the finality of his words.

She frowned, in the article she had read, it said that it had been nothing more than an accident but seeing him now; reading the distress and hurt in his eyes it seemed to be much more than that.

They were quiet after that for a few minutes.

"Way to kill the mood." Derek said with a sad little chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe for our next date we should go and put dogs to sleep at the shelter."

"So you consider what we're doing a date?"

"I… What? No." Natalie blushed. She couldn't believe she had said something like that. She left England, she ran more than 8 thousand miles away just to be by herself and here she was talking about a 'date' with a man that was clearly trouble. _Way to go Nat!_ She chastised herself. "I didn't mean it that way."

"And it went so well you are already considering a second one?" He grinned as her blushing deepened. "Well you are not high maintenance to say the least."

"I didn't mean that!" She exclaimed, but her voice sounded wrong even to her ears.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, that would be wise."

"What would?"

"That it's not what you mean."

"Why?" She asked, before she could even consider shutting her mouth. She didn't want to date him but she didn't understand why he was rejecting her like that when he was the one that was always around, when he forced himself on her for coffee and when they actually had much more fun she could have anticipated.

"It's just, it wouldn't work. We're just different and you are a nice girl and all but-"

Natalie raised her hand to stop him. "Hey, I was asking out of curiosity. Because to be honest I never had the intention to date you." And it was true, but a part deep down couldn't help but feel the rejection. Was she starting to like this mysterious man? He was doing her a favour for sure, but she knew she needed to be alone. And yet—did he actually expect to seduce her to find out what she knew or to make her stop investigating? She narrowed her eyes. She was spot on! He had been following her around, not because he wanted to talk to her or some kind of crap like that; no, he just wanted to find out what she knew and how to get her off his back.

"Umm, not sure I like what's happening in your head right now." Said Derek, seeing her facial expression getting both glacial and angry.

Natalie stood, she felt as stupid as a 12-year-old right now. Even after all she had been through, a beautiful face and smouldering smile had been enough to make her waiver. "Thank you for the coffee, I have to go now." She said before rushing out like the devil was on her tail.

As Natalie turned the corner, she connected face first with a powerful and warm wall like thing she realized was a chest when hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Hey there! Why are you in such hurry? Natalie? Hi! I thought I was the only one to enjoy coffee at night."

Natalie looked up to see Joe, one of the new teachers of school. She still didn't understand how someone with this kind of body could be a history teacher. "Yeah, I'm French, coffee run in my veins."

"I would almost ask if you have time to stay and have one with me but…"

"No I'm sorry, really I- I have something." She just didn't feel like facing Derek at least for a little while. She just felt stupid for letting herself feel things she should have felt.

"Some other time?"

"I would love it."

When she arrived home, she saw Scott exit the house in an obvious hurry. He was rushing toward Stiles' still running jeep.

"What's happening?" She asked, rolling down the passenger window as she parked beside the jeep.

"It's Lydia," said Stiles, the face full of worry. "She's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: **Hey guys!

I surely hope you will like this chapter. I believe the story is picking up (thanks for the reviews Danielle123). I wanted to thank my reviewers and the readers who added the story to their favorites.

I would love some more reviews and yes I am shamelessly begging and this chapter is even EXTRA long and has something you all want :).

Enjoy!

Steffy.

**Chapter 8: **

Natalie waited for Scott until very late that night; she had almost given up when he came back with Stiles.

"Did you find her?"

Scott shook his head as Stiles sat in the kitchen with defeat.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked, sitting beside him.

Stiles shrugged. "I…I'm just worried. She had been attacked by an – an animal a few weeks before you came and she had been different since then, on edge somehow. I just want to be sure she's okay."

Natalie reached for his hand and squeezed it. It was clear by the way he looked at Lydia and the way he talked to her that he was seriously crushing on her. "It's a small town, it's not like people disappeared often."

"More often than you think." He replied with a small grimace.

"When was she last seen?"

"Today after school, some people saw her take the directions of the woods and then nothing."

"The woods? Why would she-"

"She hasn't been seen again after that, I think people don't know what they're talking about. The whole police force is on it, though." Scott said, coming to stand beside Natalie.

Stiles nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I should go home in case my dad finds out anything."

"What do you know and refuse to tell me?" Natalie asked just as Scott was getting upstairs.

He waited a second too long before turning around to look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Lies._ Natalie thought, it was written all over his face. "Is this disappearance linked to your secret, Derek, and all the weird things happening?" She asked pretending he didn't just lie to her. "She is your friend Scott, and she might be in danger. This is more important than any silly secret you're hiding. I told you I would help, just trust me."

Scott turned around fully. "I don't know if it's linked to our secret or not but I can promise that we're doing everything we can to get her back." He added and this time she could see he was being completely honest with her.

Lydia was found two days later and even if everybody was saying she was fine, that it was just some PTSD symptoms on her attack a few weeks back, Natalie didn't miss the edge in Scott and Stiles, but she knew better now than to pry with them. She would end up finding out the truth soon enough, she was nothing but persistent. Natalie knew she just had to pretend to let it go for them to let their guards down.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Scott hissed seeing Derek appear in front of his house. "I told you not to come here."

"I wouldn't have had to come if you stopped ignoring my calls like a stupid teenager."

Scott raised his eyebrow in a "_Well, I am a teen_" kind of way.

Derek growled. "You can't allow yourself to let it go, there is something big brewing here and I need you to be ready."

Scott noticed his mother's car was not here, meaning they were alone. He sighed, reaching for the keys in his pocket. "Just come in and tell me what you have to tell me."

"How gracious!" Derek spat with sarcasm, following Scott in the house.

"So?" Scott asked, as soon as they were in the kitchen. He didn't have time to play games today; he was supposed to meet Allison in an hour and their time together was already so limited he didn't want to waste any of it, especially not with Derek.

"He is back." Derek said coolly, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Who's back?" Asked Scott, with clear exasperation.

"Peter."

Derek was pleased when he saw the colour drain from Scott's face. Maybe he would start taking the threats seriously now, instead of trying so hard to be this stupid, hormone driven teenager. He had responsibilities, lives were in his hands. He couldn't just bury his head in the sand anymore.

"What? How? Is-" Scott was numb, like he'd just had been punched in the stomach. Peter was the monster who had destroyed his life, threatened his mother. What would Allison think knowing her aunts' killer was around? "How—?"

Derek shrugged. "You'll have to ask that one to your little friend Lydia. She is the one who brought him back, but to her defence I don't think she had control over her actions."

"Is he the alpha?" Scott asked. Derek had told him he knew there was another pack in town.

Derek shook his head. "No, Peter has only been back for a few days and he is a beta…a pretty weak one at that." He let out a humourless laugh. "Coming back from the dead would do that to you. He is not a threat."

"Do you trust him?!"

Derek laughed. "Of course I don't! But he is too weak to be a threat now. He will be back to full power soon enough, but for now I think we should concentrate on taking out the other pack in our town."

"What if they find out about Peter?"

"It won't be good. No, not at all."

Scott sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find them before they figure out what to do with us. I think we-" Derek stopped when he smelled a faint trace of gardenia and vanilla. He frowned looking up to the ceiling. "I thought you said we were alone."

"We're –" Scott stopped when he heard the distinctive clicking sound of heels.

Natalie walked in the kitchen and froze on the spot under the guys' eyes. "Oh!"

"Didn't know you were home," said Scott eyeing her up and down. "You don't have the car?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I'm going out tonight, I'm not sure I will be home by the time your mother needs a ride, so…"

"Hot date?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Shut up." She mumbled. She was so uncomfortable with the way Derek was eyeing her. It was like he was trying to see inside her.

Derek had known it was Natalie as soon as he smelled her, but he had not expected to see her like that. She was beautiful even without trying but right now all prepped up she was simply stunning. Her make up made her eerie green eyes pop out and her plump lips were a real invitation to kiss in this deep shade of red. She was wearing a little black dress that was moulded to her breasts and round hips perfectly. She was a vision you would damn yourself for and Derek's animalistic instinct was roaring not to let her walk out of this house unclaimed.

"You're very pretty".

Derek wanted to punch Scott. Pretty? Pretty?! Of all the things he could have called her, 'pretty' had been the only word he could think of? It was an insult to the woman in front of them.

"Thanks," she said, with a real grateful smile. "I wasn't sure" she added self-consciously pulling at her dress. "As you know I am not really dress material." She was a bit round and she knew it, she never felt thin enough to wear a dress before but she had decided to reinvent herself.

Derek frowned. She didn't seem to be playing coy; she was really unaware of how beautiful she was. How was that possible? How could she be so blind?

"Who's the lucky guy?" Asked Derek, his voice much huskier than he would have liked. He really didn't need for both Natalie and Scott to notice the effect she had on him.

She shrugged. "A colleague." She looked at the clock. "I need to call a taxi or I am going to be late."

Derek took his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive you, where are you going?"

"What?" Scott looked taken aback.

Derek knew that what he was doing was irresponsible. He was always complaining about Scott not taking his responsibilities seriously and yet here he was, bailing on Scott to drive Natalie to a date when he should have been organizing a plan to figure who the new pack in town was. He knew all that, and yet he still didn't care.

"No, no. It's okay. I am going to call a taxi."

"It will take it forever to come, and you know it. I was about to go anyways."

"Where you?" Asked Scott.

Derek glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to go meet your not-so-secret girlfriend?"

Scott looked at the clock and jumped from his chair. "I am!"

Natalie opened her mouth to refuse again. She couldn't help but still be embarrassed about what had happened or actually didn't happen with Derek the last time they were together and she didn't like the idea of being alone with him in a confined space.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, Natalie."

Natalie bit her lip but followed him out. There was no point in arguing more, he didn't need to know how mortified she still was.

"Where are we going?"

"The Golden fountain" she replied before looking out of the window.

Derek snorted. "Meh, pretty cheap guy if you want my opinion."

"No, I don't want your opinion." She replied, still looking away.

Derek couldn't help but glimpse her way every once in a while as they were driving. She made a point to not look at him but he couldn't complain; he loved the view he had of her graceful neck and the little mole she had. He could almost see himself leaning in and kissing it.

He growled and parked the car on the side of the road.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around dumbfounded.

"Don't go." Derek said barely louder than a whisper keeping his eyes on the road.

"On my date?"

Derek nodded, still looking straight ahead.

"Why on earth wouldn't I go?"

"Because you'd rather be with me." He replied, finally turning around to meet her eyes.

She snorted. "Cocky much?" She was furious because she knew he was right and she hated being that transparent.

He shook his head. "No, I just hope you want to spend the evening with me as much as I want to spend it with you."

"You're the one who said it wasn't a good idea for us to get close, remember?"

"And I still don't think it's smart but I want to give it a try anyways. What do you say?"

Natalie shook her head. Derek moods swings were giving her whiplash. Would he still think that in a few days? He was younger than her… Not by much but at this age a couple of years did make a great difference. She was 26 and she supposed he was only 23. He was unstable and even if she liked him, she needed a certain stability and security he clearly couldn't give her. "Just drive Derek."

"No Nat, just listen to me."

Natalie shook her head more vehemently. "No. I don't want to listen, just drive now or I'll get out and walk the rest of the way," she added reaching for the door.

Derek sighed and put the car in gear again.

They didn't speak another word until they reached the restaurant.

"Don't let your pride get the best of you. Just tell him you can't stay and come back. I'll be waiting." Derek said parking in front of the restaurant.

"And don't let your macho side want me just because you think another wants me too." She got out before leaning in. "Don't wait for me." She added, before walking away without a look back.

"Sorry I'm late" she said, sitting across from Joe. He might not be as hot or mysterious as Derek, but he was safe and she knew she had to play safe with her heart.

Joe smiled standing up to pull the chair out for her to sit. "It was worth the wait, you look stunning."

Natalie tried to concentrate on him only and it took all her will power not to turn her head to see if Derek's car was still parked.

They talked about school mostly, they were very different and Natalie couldn't help but let her mind wander to what could have happened if she had stayed with Derek.

"I think this paper is going to change the vision of people on the starting point of World War I. Don't you agree?"

"What?" Natalie asked blushing with embarrassment as she realized she hadn't been listening to a single word.

Joe sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"What?! No! Of course not! It has just been a long day it's all." _I'm going to kill you Derek Hale, even absent you manage to mess up my date._

Joe looked behind her and she didn't miss the flash of anger in his brown eyes. "Am I getting in the middle of something?" He asked before looking at Natalie again.

"I don't understand." She replied frowning in confusion.

He jerked his head behind her. "That guy has been throwing me murderous glares for the past half hour. Something tells me you're the reason behind it."

Natalie turned around already knowing who she would see there.

Derek smiled as soon as her eyes locked up with him. He raised his beer toward her in a 'cheers' gesture.

"If you'll excuse me." She said standing up, not waiting for Joe's answer.

"What are you doing here?" She spat furiously as she walked to the bar.

"I'm just having a beer, is that a crime? It's a free country."

Natalie growled, her hand was itching to slap him. "Well there are other bars in this town, so what's your angle? Why are you giving him murderous glares? Are you even old enough to drink?" She asked, knowing it was a cheap shot.

"Is the little boy scared?" Derek taunted, looking at Joe. "Seriously Natalie, what are you doing with him? This guy screams 'boring!' You and I…." He leaned in. "You know we have it, let me show you I'm old enough." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She hated the way her body reacted to just a look or a touch. That man was toxic. "Derek don't-"

"Don't what?" He asked in his alluring tone, brushing the back of his hand on the side of her neck.

"Don't play with me," She whispered back, not able to keep the vulnerability out of her tone.

This made him sober up. He reached down and hooked his forefinger with hers. "I'm not playing; I was just…worried before. For you and for me but there is no point, I-"

"I'm leaving" said Joe from behind her, bringing her back to the here and now.

"What?" She turned around to see their table empty and some money lying next to the napkin holder. "Wait!" She shouted, running after him outside.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Joe asked coldly burying his hands in his pants pockets.

Natalie shivered. The night air was chilly and her jacket was still on the back of her chair. "No he isn't! He's…It's complicated."

Joe shook his head, looking away. "Don't you think I should have known you were in an 'it's complicated' before we went out tonight?"

"I didn't know I was in an 'it's complicated'" She said honestly, but truth be told, she had feelings for Derek and she knew she had no right to accept Joe's invitation when she had mixed feelings. "But I'm sorry, you're right. It wasn't fair to you. "

Joe nodded. "Yeah…I'm just. I'm just not sure he is the right man for you."

"I'm not sure he is the right man for me, either." She admitted.

Joe looked behind her, and she knew Derek was standing there.

Joe shook his head again. "See you at school."

Natalie looked at him leave and shivered again.

Derek came to stand beside her and draped her jacket over her shoulders.

"You ruined my date." She said, looking at Joe getting in his car.

"I'm not sorry." He replied grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

She couldn't help the little smile that appeared in the corner of her lips. "I know you aren't. I have to admit, I find your honesty refreshing."

Derek pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He was not big on PDA but it was a week night, in a pretty quiet part of town. He figured that a little kiss in the middle of the sidewalk wouldn't hurt them.

"I am going to kiss you now." He whispered, barely millimetres from her lips.

"You better." she replied just before he crushed his lips against hers.

As his lips connected with hers, Natalie felt a jolt of electricity going from the crown of her head to the sole of her feet. She had been kissed in her life but no kiss ever had this effect on her. His lips were rough and sweet, demanding and passionate. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before gently nibbling on his bottom lip, making him growl.

Derek couldn't believe the effect this woman had on him, when she started to nibble on his bottom lip she almost brought him to his knees… He could feel her getting in him like venom, under his skin, in his blood. He wouldn't be able to let her walk away after that kiss, never. She was a rush, a high and he was now addicted to her lips. He would stay with her even if it meant his downfall.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them noticed the glowing eyes that were spying on them from the corner of the street.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Hey Teen Wolf fans!

So glad you still like this story it means a lot to me. A special thought for my reviewers (Danielle123 I am so happy you like my version of Derek) and my beta.

Leave me a little review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 9: **

Natalie had been seeing Derek secretly for two weeks and she had to admit she really enjoyed being with him.

She wanted to keep the secret because she knew it would worry Melissa and somehow she knew that Scott and Stiles would not approve either. Not that they had anything they could say, but these two silly teens were trying to act like big brothers.

As for Derek, his reason to hide weren't clear but that didn't matter right now.

Derek was parked a street away from Scott's house as planned.

"So where to?" Natalie asked, getting in.

"My place."

"Where's that?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

He smiled and it took her breath away as every time he did. Was she ever going to be immune to his smouldering charms? She doubted it greatly.

"Your place?"

"Yeah, you know….the place where I live."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it means I just didn't expect it, that's all."

Derek shrugged. "You said I didn't share enough and I guess you're right. It's just; it's all new for me you know? This…" he pointed to her and then to himself, "Is different."

"Different how? You never had a relationship?"

"Not like this."

"What do you mean?" She pressed.

"I never had one that mattered." He replied, quickly looking at her. All humour on his face was gone; the only emotion left was one of utmost seriousness.

Natalie blushed slightly under his stare and looked away, she didn't really know what to say or do at this point.

Derek lived in an industrial area; his loft was an open space and very minimalistic. A fantastic aroma of oregano filled her nose as soon as she walked in. "Did you cook?"

"I made lasagne. Feeding you is part of the deal, right?"

Natalie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is your opinion of me really so low?"

"No, it's just that I didn't picture you as the cooking type."

"And what type did you think I was?"

"The bad boy type."

He grimaced. "Yeah…. Not by choice, really."

Natalie was actually glad she didn't know she would be coming to his place. She would have worried about the "after dinner" way too much, even if she knew that it was way too early for them to do anything much.

"Well, that was very nice." Natalie said, joining Derek on the sofa.

"What were you worried about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was starting to think you might be married or something."

"Oh I am married; the wifey is out with the kids tonight."

"Ahahah very funny. You must think I'm stupid."

Derek shook his head. "No, I could never think you're stupid. But that was a pretty stupid thing to worry about. I think I deserved a bit more credit."

"I'm not saying you don't, I just… I've been burned before."

"How badly?"

She winced, feeling every single scar underneath her shirt. "Badly enough."

"Care to share?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

She looked up and smiled, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "Maybe some other time." She took a deep breath. "What about you, Derek Hale? Why are you trying to keep me at bay?"

"You noticed that, huh?"

She shrugged "It's not hard to see."

"I'm just… I'm not safe to be around."

"Care to share?"

He smiled. "Maybe some other time."

Natalie was about to say something when she froze, hearing a key in the lock.

She turned a questioning look to Derek who paled a couple of shades.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." A man in his mid-30's entered the apartment and was gazing at the pair with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure you did. Why did you think I asked you to go out tonight?" Derek took a deep breath and Natalie didn't miss the anger and frustration radiating off of him.

"No, it's alright." Natalie said, trying to ease the situation. "It was getting late anyways it's almost…" She stopped when she saw the time and realized how early it really was. "Eight."

"Natalie, this is my Uncle Peter. Peter, this is my friend Natalie."

Peter threw his jacket on the back of a chair and walked to Natalie. "It's always nice to meet Derek's friends!" He said with exaggerate glee. He took her hand and kissed it. "Enchante Mademoiselle." He said in perfectly accented French.

Natalie couldn't deny the man had an amazing smile and yet it was not sitting well with her. She forced a smile. "Thanks. It is very nice to meet you too."

"Okay, let me drive you home" Said Derek, standing beside her, resting a protective hand on the small of her back.

"I see what you were hiding now" she said as Derek started the car. "It was not the wife, it was the creepy uncle."

Derek laughed. "Oh god, you have no idea how spot on you are." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Messing up our date."

"What… Are you serious?" She turned toward him. "It was one of the best nights I had in a very long time Derek. Don't apologize. It was amazing."

This time Derek parked the car in front of the McCall house, there was no point hiding anymore, with Peter knowing… The pack would know soon enough.

"You are too nice."

"No, I am honest." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "I like you Derek Hale, I like you a lot."

Derek seemed pained at the idea, like if it was a huge mistake for her to like him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her. "I like you too, Natalie, much more than I want….Much more than I should." He moved ever so slightly and kissed her just as softly as she did.

He moved and straightened up.

Natalie sighed and opened her eyes. If it had been up to her she would have stayed with him like that forever. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Derek reached across the seat and rubbed her cheekbone with the back of his fingers. "Be safe."

"Always" she replied before getting out of the care and hurrying in the house.

* * *

Derek was furious when he made it home and found Peter on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi." Said Peter, closing the book slowly.

"Hi?! Hi?! That's all you have to say. I told you to stay out tonight and what do you do? You come back at eight!"

"I didn't think you'd have a girl here."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you think?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a meeting with your little pack of pups. But I'm impressed really; I never thought you would be brave like that."

Derek eyes grew shrewd with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Peter stood up and went in the kitchen, serving himself some leftover lasagne. "Dating a human. After what happened to that young girl…what was her name?"

"Paige…." Derek whispered. Just saying her name brought back every bit of guilt and it felt like being stabbed in the heart.

"Yeah, that's right! Paige. She was a cute kid, it's too bad." Peter sighed, putting a big chunk of lasagne in his mouth.

Derek simply glared. He hated to be reminded of one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Two things. First…this lasagne is simply delicious! Second, I'm impressed you decide to give a relationship with a human a second chance, that's all. She really seems like a great girl, pretty too." Peter smiled. "And at least she has some meat on her bones. How did she take it?"

"Take what?"

"Learning about what you are—a werewolf."

Derek simply looked away.

"Oh…" Peter chuckled. "I see. You didn't tell her huh? Yeah, maybe it's for the best, but…" Peter shook head. "Never mind."

"What?"

"No, no. I'm just an idiot. You're doing what you should."

"Come on Peter, just finish your thought."

"Well…you know humans are pretty breakable, and I wouldn't want you to be as heartbroken as you were with Paige. Maybe you should just…Let her know what she's getting herself into, you know. I mean with the other pack in town and everything."

"I can keep her safe." Derek protested vehemently.

"No, I know that's why I told you to forget about it. Of course you can keep her safe." Peter smiled in a condescending manner. "I mean, you are the alpha after all, right? Sorry again for ruining your date." He stood up, and brushed invisible wrinkles out of his pants. "Well, I'll go to my room, then. See you tomorrow."

Derek watched Peter go up the stairs silently. He didn't want to admit it but what his uncle said didn't sit well with him. Maybe Peter had been right. Maybe Natalie was in danger and he had to do everything he could to keep her safe.

Derek reached for his cell. "Isaac? I need a favour."

Peter chuckled from the top of the stairs. "You're just so predictable, boy" he whispered. Seeing it all fall down around him would be so entertaining.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Thank you all for the reviews. It motivates me to write so much more! You know reviews are food for the muses.

Lexi:Thanks for sticking with me and don't worry the story is almost completely written.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you like or don't like.

Steffy

P.S I don't won Teen Wolf only the plot of this story and the OC's.

**Chapter 10: **

Natalie was so irritated she was sure she was going to explode. Everywhere she went; Isaac Lahey was not far behind.

At first she thought it might just be coincidence, until she went to the mall and, as a test, entered a lingerie store.

She moved quickly behind a rack by the door and waited. As expected when he didn't see her in the story he walked in as well.

"Seriously, Isaac? What could you possibly need in this store?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I…" He looked around, probably only now realizing what story he'd just walked into.

"You know if you keep following me I'll call the police."

"I… need underwear, for my girlfriend." He replied, pointing to a pair of red panties.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "Your girlfriend? And who would that be?"

"Erica…"

"Reyes?"

Isaac nodded.

Natalie snorted. "Yeah, at least invent a girlfriend that is more believable." She shook her head. "I'm going to lose you in this mall."

Isaac's smile widened. "You can try, but I can smell you anywhere."

"You can…smell me?" She couldn't help but feel a chill going down her spine at these words. It wasn't just irritating anymore, it was creepy and she couldn't help the rush of fear that ran through her.

Isaac seemed to notice the switch in her mood as he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said quietly.

"Why are you here then?!" She asked, exiting the store and walking toward the mall exit.

"To keep an eye on you…Keep you safe" he added quickly probably realizing how the first part of the sentence might actually sound.

Natalie swirled around just before reaching the door. "And why on earth are you doing that?"

Isaac opened his mouth and closed it again.

Natalie eyes widened with understanding. "Derek asked you to!" She said accusingly. She shook her head. "Unbelievable." She mumbled under her breath. She exited the mall while looking for her phone in her bag. She had dealt with jealous and possessive before and she had scars to prove that it was something she would never do again.

It was already dark outside and she had to stand under a street light to look in her bag. She just got her phone out when Isaac gripped her shoulder. He was gripping so tight she winced. "Isaac you better let—" But she stopped when she looked up at him, he was sniffing the air. Could this boy be any odder?

Isaac looked down at her. "We need to run," he said, letting go of her shoulder, and gripping her hand.

In any other circumstances she would have kicked him but his eyes couldn't be lying, they were full of concern and fear. "Where are we going?!" She asked, breathless after running for a few minutes.

"I don't know but they're close." He replied after letting go of his own cell phone. She didn't know who he had called as the only thing she could hear was her heart pumping in her ears.

Isaac took a sharp left taking her with him_ oh yeah…let's take a dark alley, what could possibly go wrong?_ She thought, before connecting full force with Isaac's back as he had stopped abruptly.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"

Natalie moved from her spot behind Isaac to see a huge mountain of a man at the end of the alley. It was too dark and he was too far for her to see him properly but even in these circumstances she knew he was bad news.

Isaac turned sharply but there was someone else blocking the other side of the alley.

The mountain man let out a deep laugh. "You're stuck, boy."

Isaac pushed her gently against the alley's wall. "Just stay here and don't move, okay?"

Natalie knew better than argue and nodded briskly.

"So is this woman under the pack protection? Why is that? What is makes her so special? Is she your alpha's mate?"

"She has nothing to do with anything."

"Or does she?" The man took a couple of steps in the alley. "I think she is more valuable than you are trying to make it seem."

"She's mine." Isaac growled.

Natalie couldn't help but grimace at these words. Isaac was a looker but he was a kid, which was wrong on so many levels.

The man laughed, "Sure she is, wolfy. Just give her to us, we won't hurt her, we just want to talk with Derek and I am pretty sure she will be a good…how can I put this…incentive for him to listen."

"Make me." Isaac growled, making Natalie frown. His voice was different, almost animal now.

He turned to her, and her breath caught in her throat as his eyes were yellow…. a shiny, eerie and impossible yellow.

"You won't like what you're about to see." he said, as claws and fangs grew from his body, his ears turned pointy and hair appearing on his face. She shook her head, this was not possible. Everything seemed to be screaming werewolf, but that was crazy! Werewolves didn't exist; it was just in movies, right?

At the same moment, a form landed beside her, probably from the roof. She turned and even with all the differences she could recognize him.

"Scott?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'll take care of this one," he said, jerking his head toward the other guy, most likely a wolf too, who was blocking the alley entrance. "Stiles is waiting for you at the street corner."

"Scott?" She tried again, she was numb and it was hard for her to shake that, even if she knew she needed to.

"Later." He said. "Wait until I jump on him, and then run for it." He turned to Isaac. "Ready?"

Isaac smiled, and it looked even scarier with the fangs. "More than ever." he replied, running full speed towards the huge man.

When Scott jumped on the other man and shouted for her to run, she took off as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't fall as her legs felt like cotton. She heard a car honk and ran faster toward the noise. She looked up and sighed with relief when she recognized Stiles jeep.

As soon as she got in, he drove away.

"Don't we wait for the others?" She asked or rather shouted, twisting around in her seat.

"They'll be fine. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time we've done this."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Natalie replied, sceptical about the whole situation.

"It can be fun."

"Unless you are caught in the middle of a werewolves' war."

Stiles nodded, and replied with complete seriousness, "Been there, done that."

"Werewolves?" She tried, still having a hard time believing it. They said _'seeing is believing'_ but really how could she believe this?

"Yep."

"And you know about this since…?"

"About a year."

"Really? Werewolves?"

"Uh huh."

She shook her head then rested it against the cold window. She tried to insert this new information in the equation of the mystery. The pack, everybody listening to him… the secret.

Natalie turned her head toward Stiles. "Derek is their leader isn't he? Their alpha?" She remembered the show on wolves she had watched on the animal planet network a long time ago, so long ago it almost seemed like it had been in a different life.

"Yeah…." Stiles said wearily.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill him!" She spat furious.

"This I'll pay to see."

"Well you're about to see it! Stiles, turn the car around! We're not going home."

"And where are we going?"

"The alpha's apartment." She replied crossing her arms on her chest ready for war.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I dedicate this chapter to Danielle123 who guilted me into posting early. This chapter is almost exclusively Derek/Natalie.

Let me know if you enjoy it! *shamelessly begging for reviews!*

Steffy2106

**Chapter 11: **

"You're coming up?"

"Yeah…. No. I think I'll pass." Stiles said with a grimace." I don't think he would be happy with me upstairs. But I'll be waiting here."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay go, try to find Scott and the others. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"But what? Do you think he would hurt me?" She asked, and she had to admit that deep down there was a little part of her that was wondering.

Stiles snorted. "Nah, Scott would go ballistic, plus he likes you."

"Scott does?" She asked innocently. But she was not an idiot and she knew that Scott and Stiles weren't stupid either.

Stiles threw her an exasperated look but remained silent.

"I'll see you later."

Derek opened the door before she even had a chance to knock. Did he know she was there? Could he smell her or something? Remembering Isaac's comment from the mall earlier she decided that he probably could.

She couldn't help her heart from stammering in her chest, it was a reaction she always had when she was with him but it was exacerbated by what she just found out. She still couldn't' believe it; if werewolves existed; what about vampires or other creature?

Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought of that possibility.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He uttered, his deep voice laced with sadness.

She turned toward him, he was leaning with his back to the door looking at her with so many emotions she couldn't pinpoint one.

She expected him to deny, be cocky and all mysterious again…. She had her angry speech ready. Well, as ready as she could have it in the last 5 minutes, but seeing him so open, so vulnerable, made most of her anger fly out of the window.

She sighed. "I know."

"Do you?" He cocked his head to the side. "Your heart rate seems to contradict that"

Natalie nodded. He knew that she knew… Could he really hear her heart rate from where he stood? She couldn't help but blush at the idea. He had known all along he had an effect on her, even when she thought she was doing a great job hiding it. She shook her head.

Derek sighed and walked toward her, stopping at a respectable distance. She didn't like the distance between them but she knew he did it so as not to startle her.

"I didn't think you would come here."

"Why not?"

"After….After- " He brought his hand up and rubbed his stubble, something she knew he did when he was looking for words.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked, knowing it would be stupid to let him struggle for words.

"No." he admitted shaking his head.

She recoiled. She didn't know what hurt the most, that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth or that he was ready to go on with the relationship with such a huge secret between them.

Derek walked passed her and sat on the corner of his bed. He looked so tired, weary and…young at this moment. It was the first time she saw how young he really was and how vulnerable he could be.

Seeing him like that made the rest of her anger fade, leaving in its place hurt, pity, and most of all, love. "Why?" She asked, taking a couple of steps towards him.

He gave her a humourless laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a monster. How –" He shook his head looking away.

She took a couple more steps, standing only a couple of feet away from him. "How what?"

"Knowing what you know, how could you want to be with me? You saw Isaac and Scott…Doesn't it scare you? Doesn't it repulse you?" He asked, finally looking up and meeting her eyes.

Natalie gave him a tentative smile. "No it doesn't. A bit of fur, claws and fangs doesn't make you any less…_you_. I have met a monster and believe me, he was 100% human." Or at least she had thought so.

He looked at her, probably trying to see if she was lying or not. He must have been satisfied with what he saw because he continued. "That's why I pushed you away. I could have trusted you but my secret means hurt, and death, and…" He took a deep shaky breath.

Natalie closed the distance and stood in between his legs. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his cheek on her stomach. She brought her hand up in his hair and buried her fingers in his soft raven locks.

"I couldn't live with myself if you ended up getting hurt." He added, keeping his arm around her stomach but he tightened his hold on her almost to the point of pain.

She kissed the top of his head in an attempt to comfort him. "I can defend myself."

"Maybe against a human, but not against one of us. No normal human can." He growled. "But it doesn't matter. I had to be selfish… I wanted you so much, it hurt."

Natalie's heart started to race in her chest with the idea that he might have wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"I thought that if I kept you a secret, if you didn't know anything I could keep you safe but I failed, they came after you just to get to me."

Derek moved slightly to meet her eyes and a weight settled in her chest seeing his eyes glister with unshed tears; he was just so tortured, so broken. She let her hand slide down from his hair to his cheek and he leaned in to her touch. He closed his eyes and the couple of tears escaped the corner of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." He replied, moving slightly to kiss her palm, making her shiver. "I almost went crazy when I realized I nearly lost you tonight. It's… it's something I never want to feel again."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, this time. Everyone who matters and who are close to me end up getting hurt." He murmured with defeat.

"I've been hurt before."

"Not like this."

Natalie sighed and reached behind her to untie Derek's arms. He let go without a struggle but she didn't miss the flash of hurt on his face as she step away from him.

She reached for the hem of her shirt with trembling hands.

"What are-" He started but stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixed on her torso.

Natalie let her shirt fall on the ground and kept her eyes fixed on it, not able to meet Derek's eyes. She did a slow 360, showing him her back, but never letting her eyes move from her crumpled shirt.

The room was eerily silent and she knew what he was seeing… She had a total of seventeen scars, on her chest, stomach, and back. The doctors had said it was a miracle she survived these 19 stab wounds, and for a long time she had to admit she had wished she hadn't because a part of her had died that day; a part of her that seemed to come back to life every time she was with Derek.

She didn't want to look up, but Derek was just too silent. She slowly moved her gaze to his face, and let out a small gasp. Instead of the pity or hurt she expected to see in his eyes there was anger and hate. He was huffing like a bull, his eyes not his usual beautiful grey green, they were blood red now.

"Derek –" She tried.

"Who did that to you?" He growled, his voice barely recognizable.

"Doesn't matter now, I just…" _You just what, you stupid girl?_ "I just wanted to show you I had been hurt before, that's all." She realized how she must look right now, standing in front of him in this unflattering light, only in her bra clearly showing him her unfit body, little love handles and multiple scars and he was Derek, muscular, dashing, incredibly handsome Derek... The man, well wolf, she fell in love with. She had acted before thinking it through, she never wanted him to see her like that… not in this light. She wanted to vomit at the realization. She had never felt more self-conscious than she did in that moment.

She reached down for her shirt but he was so fast he snatched it from the floor before she could grab it. He was now standing in front of her; she looked up to meet his eyes. "Please…" She pleaded, extending her hand toward the shirt.

He threw it in the opposite direction. "You're beautiful." he whispered and his eyes transpired complete honesty.

She tried to cover her bare skin with her arms, knowing it was futile but she still felt compelled to try.

"Don't." He kneeled in front of her, resting his burning hands on her hips. He started to kiss the scars on stomach one after the other. "I could never hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know." she whispered, closing her eyes, only concentrating on how his mouth felt on her skin.

After kissing every scar he stood and started kissing her lips slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip while letting his hand trail up slowly until it cupped her breast through her bra.

She knew she should have stopped him, it was too early and they were both in an emotional state that might make them regret it in the morning. Burt there was a small voice in her head that told her she needed the comfort, the warmth… She had been denying herself the touch of another for so long. What she felt for him, what she felt when he was touching her. It was like he was healing her. Making her whole again… For the first time since it had happened, she felt really alive.

So, instead of pushing him away she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Derek didn't need more encouragement, he let go of her lips just long enough to discard his shirt, before claiming her mouth as his again. He circled her waist and started to pull her, she didn't need to see anything to know he was pulling her toward the bed.

He laid her down carefully, and hovered over her.

"Open your eyes…"He whispered.

She met his eyes, which were darker than usual. "You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded before pulling his head down to meet his lips. She wasn't sure she was not making a mistake but for the first time in her life she decided to live in the here and now and let come what may.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N:** Hey Guys!

Anyways here is chapter 12! Who is excited about the season finally tomorrow?! I am dreading it a little to be honest – I am scared they might kill of one of my favorite. *sigh*

I wanted to take a second to thank Danielle123, Lexi, Fizzwizz2011, Msspicyjalapeno, for the reviews it means so much to me.

Also big thank you to MissLauraKinney for proofreading my chapters.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter it will give you a bit in Natalie back story. This chapter is also extra long...Is it good enough to get some reviews?

Hugsies.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 12: **

When Natalie emerged from her slumber she felt sore, but happy. She let her hand wander to the other side of the bed, it was still warm but empty.

Derek was up but it couldn't have been for long. She stirred and sighed with satisfaction. She never thought having sex could be like that. She only had sex with one person before Derek, and that was Harry.

Even with her eyes shut, and in Derek's still warm bed, she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Harry. She never liked sex with him; it wasn't like she hated it or anything it was just okay….Something she had to do.

It was not repealing but she never understood the appeal it could have, and why her friends kept talking about it as if it was one of the best things on earth. She never had what they called an orgasm and she really wondered if she was not the one who was broken.

Now she understood what her friends meant, Derek had taken her places tonight she never thought existed, she had never wanted it to stop. She had not been the one who was broken; it was Harry's fault, just like it had been for everything else.

She shook her head and buried her face into Derek's pillow, breathing deeply and inhaling his manly, woodsy scent, still wishing all thoughts of Harry away.

She opened an eye and looked at Derek's alarm clock. It was only midnight, but she knew it was late enough for her aunt to worry about her. She was almost 26, but based on her history she couldn't blame her aunt for being protective and based on Derek's reputation around town, it wouldn't help to tell her she was with him.

She sighed again, and called softly, "Derek?" When he didn't answer she looked around for her clothes.

She had only put her panties on when the front door open slightly. She heard muffled voices and Derek slid in, closing the door behind him.

"You're awake" He stated, walking toward her.

Natalie couldn't help to ogle. He was only wearing a pair of lose sweatpants that were riding low on his hips and his chest was a perfect work of art and muscle.

"See something you like?" He asked with a playful smile.

She put on her t-shirt and gave him a little chuckle. "You look like you're Photoshoped, it's ridiculous."

He frowned when he saw her reach for her jeans. "Where are you going?"

"Home".

"Why?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Because it's late and that's where I live."

"Did…Did I do something wrong? I thought we shared something pretty amazing."

'_Understatement of the year'_ she thought. "We did, but Melissa is going to worry, going of history she can be pretty protective."

Derek eyes flashed with anger, and she knew he was seeing her scars in his head. He had studied them quite thoroughly as he made love to her a few hours earlier. "Scott will cover for you."

"That was him just now?"

Derek gave her a sharp nod.

She couldn't help but blush as the idea of her cousin knowing what she had been doing.

"Stay, please." Derek added, and his voice seemed so vulnerable, it was just enough to crumble the little will power she had.

"Okay." she replied and let her jeans fall back on the floor before settling in the bed once again.

Derek smiled and joined her in the bed. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. Then he brought his free hand up and traced her face with his fingertips like a blind man would.

"You don't regret what we did, do you"? He asked, with real concern obvious in his voice.

She smiled. "No, it was amazing. It was-" She was at loss for words.

He leaned in and kissed her nose, "I agree. If it was up to me, I'll make love to you all night long."

She couldn't help but grin to that. "Then what are you waiting for?" She replied closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Natalie woke up as the sun started to rise. Derek was holding her protectively against him and their limbs were intertwined together.

She turned around as quietly as possible and looked at Derek's sleeping face, he was so unguarded and at peace when he slept. Without the hard edges in his face he looked so young. She bit her bottom lip. She never even asked him how old he was, he looked older probably close to her age, but right now, looking at him, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked, his voice full of sleep.

She frowned, his eyes were still closed. "How did you know I was awake?"

He smiled and tightened his hold around her. "Your breathing changed."

"Uh…. Dating a werewolf makes it hard to hide anything."

He opened his eyes. "Yes, it does. But you don't have to hide anything, not from me. So what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about… Derek, how old are you?"

"Why is that important?"

She shrugged. "It's not, I'm just curious."

He eyed her warily and she didn't like the feeling that was settling in her chest. "I'm twenty." He finally admitted.

"Twenty?! You're only twenty?!" She groaned moving out of his arms and falling heavily on her back. She looked at the ceiling.

"I thought you said it didn't matter." He scooted closer to her, leaning up to look at her face.

"Yeah well… That was when I thought you were at least old enough to drink." She shook her head meeting his eyes. "I'm going to be twenty-six soon."

"Okay?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"I'm old." She rested her forearm over her eyes. "I'm a cougar, preying on young men."

He laughed. "And I'm a werewolf preying on hot foreign teachers." He sighed, and removed her arm from her eyes. "Come on, you can't tell me it matters to you. We're good together and you know that. I don't think age matters. Plus ,if it makes you feel better, I'll be twenty-one in two months. You can legally get me drunk then, but you really don't need that to get your way with me." He leaned down and pecked her lips chastely.

She looked at him, doubt written all over her face, men were fickle and young ones most of all. She was selfish this way but she needed to keep her heart safe. Someone once told her that she couldn't have everything and that she had to choose what she won or lost. She liked him, she liked him much more than she wanted to. Would she love him in vain?

"I won't break your heart," He said seriously, as if he could read her mind and rested a protective hand on her stomach.

She smiled to him. "Okay." She rested her hand on top of his. She knew he meant it, but he didn't have all the cards in his hand, he needed to know just how damaged she really was. "Do you really want to know what happened to me? All of it?"

He looked at her like she was mentally challenged. "Of course I do."

She nodded and looked away. "Just- when I'm done, please don't call me a victim…. Just don't say anything."

She heard his breath hitch in his throat and she knew he was probably as nervous as she was.

"When I was nineteen, I moved to England. I wanted to study there, cut the umbilical cord and separate from my overprotective mother. I was accepted to Oxford;" she turned to him and smiled. "You have no idea what it meant to me, that the little country girl with a mother working as a waitress in a coffee shop, got a full ride scholarship to study in one of the best universities on the planet. I thought my life was taking a turn for the better, you know. I never saw my mom prouder; she was telling everyone about it like I had discovered a cure for cancer."

"Of course she is proud of you."

She took a deep, shaky breath, "At the time, I was even chubbier than I am now, and my self-confidence was at about zero to be honest. I didn't even think a boy could like me, you know? Anyways one day, just after my twentieth birthday, I was studying at the library when a young man came and sat at my table." She laughed but it contained no humour. "When I asked him if he was lost, he told me he was just where he needed to be. He was everything I was not: English, charming, good looking, older, funny, and rich." She sighed. "I fell for him so fast and so hard." She shook her head and met Derek's eyes. He was looking at her intently. "I didn't understand what a guy like him could see in me, but I was stupid and naïve, I believed that the inside mattered much more than anything that could be on the outside, and I thought that maybe he saw something in me." She looked away again.

Derek let his hand trail down to her hip and pulled her against him. He lay back down and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He seemed to want to comfort her silently.

"Then we started to date, and he was amazing, at least I thought so. He liked that I was quiet, shy and demurred. He also liked very much being my first in everything." She said, knowing that Derek would understand the meaning behind her words. "He introduced me to his mother and his father, who was a judge at the Queen's Court." She cleared her throat. "He asked me to marry him a year later and I said yes and that was when everything changed. But I didn't even notice it. You know, after a while when you hear every day you're lucky to have someone as good as he was that nobody else would want me, that only he could love me, I started to believe him. And now in retrospect I can pinpoint the exact moment when I should have walked away…That first slap the night of his sister's wedding but he was just so good at blaming me for things, he said he was jealous because he just loved me so much." She snorted. "I took stupid to a whole new level."

Derek didn't say anything but she felt his hand tighten around her hip, and for once she was glad to be curvy, with a bit less padding it would have been painful.

"His friends ignored me blissfully, and I lost all mine, I even cut the ties with my mother when she pointed I was in a very unhealthy relationship. But god, he was good with his words, you know…." She reached up and buried her hand in Derek's hair. "However, one of his friends was not like him, maybe he had a soul, his name was Martin. He was nice to me; genuinely nice…We became secret friends." She laughed. "Secret friends. Even saying that now makes me feel pathetic. Anyway, one night Harry was out with his friends, he was in Law School and told me he had to be ready for his exams. Why would I doubt him? Martin came; he said he had something to show me. I was not supposed to go out without telling Harry first but I liked Martin, so I followed him. Martin explained me that Harry didn't really love me, that he wanted a quiet wife at home, a woman who wouldn't complain, a woman who would cook and clean and give him children while he lived his life. He took me to a sort of party and then I saw it. Harry was…" Natalie stopped as the images that were engraved in her memory resurfaced like it was yesterday. "He was with these two girls..."

Natalie felt something vibrate against her side and she realized it was Derek growling but as he promised he stayed silent.

"Let's get up and make coffee okay?" She asked Derek and he probably understood she needed a break from her story telling.

The room was a bit chilly and Derek gave her one of his Henley's so she wouldn't be cold. It was so big on her that it stopped just above her knees.

She prepared the coffee as Derek defrosted some waffles.

"So what happened then?" he asked as soon as they sat down at the table.

She took a sip of her coffee and continued. "At the moment whatever that kept me with him just broke. I knew I had to tell him goodbye. He saw me and there was no guilt in his eyes, just fury. He came out and started to shout telling me that he told me to stay home and that's when he slapped me again. Martin intervened, they fought and I ended up leaving with Martin. I went to Harry's place grabbed as much of my stuff as I could and moved in with Martin. Nothing happened between us, you know. We were friends, nothing more but being far from Harry with someone who treated me right, I let go of all the things I believed in, I just wanted to get over with everything. After a week he came with flowers, crying, telling me it was a mistake… But these words I was hearing felt old, I knew this three years relationship was just pretend. He was just a chimera I was trying to hold on to. It seemed I couldn't live a day without him but it was a lie. I didn't love him anymore."

Derek nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on his steamy cup of coffee.

"I don't know how he managed it but he got in the apartment that night. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I remember turning around seeing him standing in the middle of the room, I got so scared I dropped the glass that shattered on the floor. I remember seeing the blade of a kitchen knife and thinking 'why is there blood on that blade?'." Natalie's heart started to accelerate and her breathing was shallow as she was recounting to Derek the most horrible night of her life.

She quickly glanced up; Derek hand was tight around his cup. He was looking at her, jaw so tightly shut she wondered how it was possible for him not to break his own teeth.

"I realized at that moment what he came to do, I tried to run away but my feet were bleeding because of the glass on the floor, I slipped and fell. He punched me, and he said 'if I can't have you, then nobody will' and he stabbed me. On the plus side I only felt the two first stabs. I woke up in the hospital three weeks later, and found out that Martin was dead."

The coffee cup broke under Derek's pressure and his hand started to bleed heavily.

Natalie jumped from her seat and reached for a towel. "We need to go to the hospital!"

"No, I'm good; it will be healed in a minute." He replied coldly, wrapping the towel around his hand.

"But –"

"No. it's fine; it will heal in a minute."

Natalie looked at him doubtfully.

"Trust me," he said, voice warmer than before.

Natalie sat back, keeping an eye on Derek's wrapped hand.

"He is in prison now, right?"

Natalie shook her head. "There was no evidence and it was dark, my lawyer said he had an ironclad alibi and that my testimony wouldn't stand against a young lawyer, son of one of the most honourable judges in the country." She shrugged. "I moved back to France, went to therapy but he was in the back of my head, way too close. I was scared…. I trained hard, for twelve months I took classes with the best trainer, and I have to admit knowing that now I could kill him was one of the best therapies, and I decided I needed a change, to go as far as possible and reinvent myself. I'm glad I came." She added. She wanted to tell him that for the first time in almost two years she felt alive again and it was because of him. She thought her ability to love and trust was gone but with him, everything seemed possible. But she had no right to tell him that, it would be putting pressure on his shoulders, he should have the right to leave her if he ever wanted to.

Derek looked away. "I never wanted to kill someone more than I want to kill him right now."

She reached for his hand, and removed the towel. There were some blood stains but no cuts, only some angry, pink scars.

"I told you I'd heal. In an hour we won't even see it anymore"

She looked up to him and smile. "You're amazing."

He laughed. "So are you." His smile faded. "I want you to know I will never treat you badly, I know you've been hurt, there is no word to describe what you went through but … but I like you Natalie, I like you a lot. I might be 20 but I know life, I know hurt and loss and I will never hurt you, I will always protect you. And I will never EVER let you think you are not good enough to deserve what you want. I will never break your heart."

"You don't know what the future is made of." She said nicely. "Don't make promises you are not sure you can keep." Derek walked to her and stood beside the stool she was sitting on. He wrapped his powerful arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She rested the side of her face on the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. "I'd rather you are mean than telling lies, I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye. Just… Just don't break my heart slow. Because I like you too, Derek, more than I want to…more than I should."


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N**: Hey guys!

New chapter I hope you enjoy Special shout out to Danielle1233, you are making me laugh with your reviews thank you so SO much.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 13: **

"So what do we have?

Derek was looking at his pack, now filling his loft. He had driven Natalie back to her place, regretfully, but he knew that right in this moment he had to be the alpha and deal with the situation. If it had been up to him he would have spent the day with in bed with her, or maybe even the full weekend but she had been threatened and that couldn't been ignored.

"He said his name was Fritz and that you would know what he wanted." Isaac said, wincing.

Derek's eyes wandered to the deep scratches on his forearms. They were alpha injuries. He would heal but it would take time and would be quite painful.

"Seriously a werewolf named Fritz?" Stiles snorted. "It takes the mystery out of the situation. What if Dracula was not called Dracula. What if his name was Raymond…? I mean, everybody loves Raymond."

Scott elbowed him gently.

"What is he even doing here?" Peter asked, sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands. "He is human… and not a member of this pack."

Stiles was about to tell Peter to go lick himself somewhere else but to his surprise Derek intervened.

"Neither are you and I am _tolerating_ your presence." Derek said crossing his arms on his chest. He pressed on the word 'tolerating', letting Peter know it was subject to change and quite easily. "Even if human, Stiles helped us more than once, you on the other hand…"

Peter sighed with a heavy eye roll, before concentrating on his book again.

Stiles opened his mouth to gloat but Derek gave him a dark look.

"Don't start." He warned.

Stiles sighed but didn't say a word. Sadly, Derek knew him too well by now.

"What I'd like to know is how my cousin ended up involved in all this?"

Derek looked at Scott and for the first time he saw guilt in his face. "Let's talk about that later, okay?"

Isaac snorted, but said nothing.

"Anything else about last night?"

Isaac extended a piece of paper toward Derek. "After he was done with me he gave me a phone number, said that once you were ready to talk about what he wants you should give him a call."

"I still don't know who that Fritz is."

"I do." Peter interjected, still looking down at the book in his hands.

"Course you do…" Erica muttered.

Peter looked up and smiled. "If I may-"

"The floor is yours, make the best of it."

"I know Fritz just as you do, except you're too young to remember. Fritz was an omega; the peculiarity of his case was that he was an Alpha omega, which almost never happens. You realize when you became an alpha, your intrinsic need to have a pack; it's vital so you never see an Alpha without a pack. Nobody really knows what happened to him except that he was reluctant to be with any pack. He was hurt and your mother took pity of him, she probably thought that having another alpha in our pack would make us stronger." Peter shrugged. "I never really knew what Talia thought but she nursed him back to health and he fell in love with Anna, a member of our pack." Peter waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Well I'll spare you the details but they got a pup, Anna made a mistake and hunters got her, when Fritz begged your mother for help, she refused, and Anna died, Fritz disappeared, taking his baby with him."

"My mother refused to help him?" Derek asked, incredulous. His mother had always been a fierce defender of her pack.

"To be fair she didn't have a choice. Anna did seriously mess up and we were greatly outnumbered. The security of the pack was her first concerned. The needs of the many outweight…" Peter waited for a second.

"Outweight what?" Erica asked, quickly losing her patience.

"Seriously, none of you get that? Star Trek?" Peter shook his head.

"We don't have time for pop culture right now; people's lives are in jeopardy!"

"People's lives or your girlfriends'?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Erica and Boyd looked at Derek curiously; they had no idea on how involved Derek was with Natalie, even if he was sure they could smell her everywhere in the loft.

"My cousins' life is in danger, nothing else matters right now."

"I would never let anything happen to her" Derek said so fiercely that there was no place for doubt. He turned to Boyd and Erica. "Try to find them, see how many they are but don't take any risks. Just get intel."

"We're on it. Let's go." Erica added, jerking her head toward the door.

Once they were out, Derek turned to Isaac. "Now that she knows what we are and what is happening I think she will be more receptive. Why don't you go see Natalie and keep her company for a while?"

"But-" Isaac looked to Scott. "She lives with Scott, I don't understand why I have to be the babysitter again! It's kind of degrading!" he added, clearly offended.

"I can do it." Peter said, closing his book with a thud.

"In your dreams, you can." Derek replied, without even looking at him. He gestured Isaac to the corner of the room.

"You think it's a degrading task I am giving you?" Derek whispered, leaning in towards Isaac.

Isaac's eyes flashed with fear but he still nodded.

Derek sighed. "You should be flattered. Natalie- Natalie is what matters the most to me, do you understand that? She is my only weakness and I trust you with her life….What does it say to you?"

Isaac seemed taken aback by Derek's words. Derek was not the kind to share and yet he was opening to him now.

"I need Scott for a little while and I rather die than trust Peter. You're the only one I trust to keep her safe. She is the only thing that can bring me to my knees…Do you understand now? There is nothing degrading about that task."

"I didn't know-"

"And it's not your place to know. Just… Keep her safe would you?"

Isaac nodded. "With my life."

Derek patted his shoulder before turning toward Peter. "Would you mind leaving us please? We have some things to discuss."

"Is the rabid clawless kitten staying too?" Peter asked, pointing to a glaring Stiles.

"He is welcome here, you're not." Derek replied.

Peter laughed and grabbed his jacket. "Oh the suspense might very well kill me… See you later."

Once the door closed, Derek turned to Scott, letting go of his dangerous bossy edge. For the next few minutes he wouldn't be the alpha, he would be a man trying to get approval and it was not something Derek was used to.

"You promised to explain everything today." Scott said, with disapproval radiating off of him.

Derek nodded and gestured for him to go sit down on the sofa. Last night Stiles had told Scott about driving Natalie to Derek's place. Scott came to drive her home but when he noticed Derek rumpled appearance and when he told Scott that Natalie was not really available at the moment, Derek had seen when the realization strike as yellow flashed in his eyes.

"You know I am talking to you right now just because I feel like it. Natalie is old enough to make her own decisions, and I don't think she cares about getting your approval or not."

"But you do."

Derek shrugged. "Well, it would be nice; I would love to avoid any unnecessary tension within my pack but to be honest if you are giving me an ultimatum you probably won't like the outcome."

"So what's the point in discussing anything then? It's not like I will change your mind or hers."

"Are they like 'together' together?" Stiles asked. "I knew they liked each other, but I didn't know they were making the beast with two backs."

Both Scott and Derek were looking at him with a grimace on their face.

"What? Aren't you familiar with this expression?" Stiles asked self-consciously. "Othello?" He sighed. "You guys are completely uncultivated."

Scott shook his head, dismissing Stiles comments. "How long have you been dating?"

"About a month."

Scott snorted. "And you didn't think about telling me? I mean you knew dating someone like us would put her in danger and see what happened."

"I never thought she would be at risk!" Derek said, raising his voice to match Scott's.

"Oh yeah? Then why was Isaac following her around, huh? And I find you quite hypocritical."

Derek felt the anger rise and he knew his eyes were flashing red.

"Hey, wolfies chill out now, okay? Scott just leave him be."

"Seriously, you gave me the whole speech on how dating humans was wrong, on how it will weaken me and put her in danger and now what do you do? You do exactly the same thing with my own flesh and blood."

"Yeah… not the best way to calm him down but I see your point" Stiles said in an attempt to calm his best friend.

All anger seemed to flee Derek. "I know." he simply replied, looking down at his hands.

"What now?" Stiles asked, even as Scott was rendered mute with surprise.

"I didn't expect it either, you know. That girl is… she is infuriating but she is brave and strong and-" he shook his head.

"Do you love her?"

"Does it matters?"

Scott nodded.

"I think she should be the first I tell, don't you?"

"I think it means yes," Stiles stage whispered to Scott.

Derek rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small chuckle to escape him.

"You better not break her heart." Stiles said finally. "Because if you do I-"

"You'll what?" Derek asked, cocking his eyebrow in amusement.

"I know all your weaknesses… Believe me, you'll find some Wolfsbane in your coffee; in your shampoo… you'll never be safe again."

Derek laughed and nodded. "Fair enough, if I break her heart I'll ingest the Wolfsbane myself, deal?"

"Deal." Stiles replied.

Derek's smile faded as he concentrated on Scott again. "I'm sorry for putting her in danger, but I'll do everything I can to keep her safe, I don't know what Fritz wants but I will never allow for her to be hurt ever again. You have my word."

Scott sighed and leaned back on his seat. "That's all I can ask for."

Stiles laughed and leaned back too.

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "So… you like older women, huh?"

Derek didn't answer that, he simply growled, pretending to jump from his spot, making Stiles fall from the sofa. Yeah, scaring Stiles never got old.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Hey guys!

New chapter! I was curious….Are you really enjoying the story? The numbers of reviews are quite low and I can't help but wonder. Once again thanks to my reviewers and my beta.

Anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 14: **

For the next few days Derek was very careful with Natalie, but the more time he spent with her the more he grew attached and the more he knew that he would fight Fritz to death if it meant keeping her safe and sound.

"Don't worry too much Derek; I am not sure what's bothering you but everything will be fine." She said, early one morning as they lay together in his bed.

He kissed the top of her head. "How did you know I was awake and worrying, you can't even see me."

Natalie, moved to kiss his jaw. "Do you think I need to see you to know what you think?"

"Are you just that attuned to me?" Derek asked in a light tone but Natalie could hear the seriousness behind it.

"I am…Are you scared?"

"For you," he whispered. "I am always scared for you."

"I'm okay, I'm safe."

Derek tightened his hold around her waist. "And I intend to keep it that way." he said, so fiercely that shivers ran down Natalie's spine.

Derek's phone beeped. He sighed after reading the text. "I have to go soon but just stay and relax; you still have a couple of hours before going to school. Peter is out of town for a few days and I'm sure Stiles will give you a ride."

"Are you sure everything is fine"? Natalie asked as Derek exited the bed and walked to the bathroom completely naked. It was still strange to her how unconcerned he seemed to be about his nakedness around her when she was still very self-conscious.

He turned around when he reached the bathroom. "It will be."

Derek left as soon as he had showered. Natalie took a quick shower, called Stiles for a ride and she was about to make breakfast when she heard the door of the loft open to reveal Peter.

Derek had told her that Peter would never hurt her, that it would be too dangerous to hurt the alpha's girlfriend but based on the stories she had heard, the term 'psychopath' came up way too often for her not to be concerned.

"Are you living here now?" Peter asked, throwing the keys in a bowl by the door. He was not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Are you?" She replied. "Maybe it's best for you to move in a hole somewhere." She replied trying to hide her discomfort with attitude.

Peter gave her his predatory grin before sitting on a bar stool. "I like you, you've got spunk."

Natalie shrugged, getting her pancakes on her plate.

"Won't you offer me breakfast? I have to admit these look delicious."

"Why would I?"

"Because we're almost family." He kept his eyes on her. "I'm the one who turned your cousin and you're screwing my nephew. I think it counts for something."

Natalie winced at the harshness of the word 'screw'. She looked up at the clock she still had 20 minutes to wait for Stiles. "Take mine." she said, putting the plate loudly in front of him. "I'm not hungry anymore." She grabbed her bag to go downstairs and wait for Stiles.

"It won't work you know." He said mouth full of pancakes.

"What?" She asked, regretting taking the bait immediately.

Peter smiled and swallowed loudly. "You and Derek… No matter how much you both want it, it can't work."

"And why is that? Because I'm human and he is not?"

Peter nodded.

"This is nonsense; Scott and Alison are making it work."

Peter reached for her half drunken cup of coffee and took a sip. "Scott was bitten not born."

"And that makes a difference?" She asked incredulously.

"A bigger difference than you think, Derek has never been human, no matter how much he wants to deny it he can't fully understand you as you can't fully understand him. Your instincts are different, he might look human but he is first and foremost an animal and he can fight it as much as he wants, but his primary instinct will always come back. He might care for you, hell he might even love you but in the end he will chose one of our species."

"Speaking from experience?" Natalie asked not able to conceal the fact that his words did shake her deep down; it was mostly because part of her already believed that.

"Yes, in fact I am."

Without even realizing it Natalie had put her bag down and was now sitting on the stool beside Peter.

He slid the plate between the two of them for her to take a pancake. "You know I'm not the monster everybody would like for you to believe. I made a lot of mistakes, did a lot of things I regret but I did them for what I believed were the right reasons."

"Well, you are not a saint."

"And you think Derek is one?" Peter shook his head. "You do whatever you want, I don't have any influence on Derek anymore but just know that I tried to love a human, Derek had tried to love a human and in the end it didn't go well. Listen to me, Natalie; no matter how much you want it, it will always end up in pain and blood…. Always. "

Natalie was about to ask for more information when her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her jump. It was a text from Stiles. "I have to go."

"I like you." said Peter as she reached for her bag. "In any normal circumstances I wouldn't care if you got hurt or not, humans never really mattered to me, you are commodities, expendable but you seem different and I would really hate you getting hurt…Just think about that."

Natalie ignored him as she rushed out of the loft and climbed in Stiles car. No matter how she tried to deny everything Peter had told her there was a small part of her that acknowledged the hard truth of what he had told her.

**page break**

"What do you want?" Derek asked Fritz, flanked by both Boyd and Erica.

"You came with a committee? Don't you trust me?" Fritz was visibly alone.

"Why would I?" Derek challenged.

"Why wouldn't you?" Fritz sighed. "Anyways, I told you I didn't come here to fight but to talk."

"Your actions the other night lead me to think otherwise."

Fritz sighed again. "I guess we could have handled it differently, but really you wouldn't listen, we thought we could use the girl as an incentive for you to listen…And I was right."

"The girl doesn't matter."

Fritz sniffed deeply before laughing. "Please I can smell her all over you. She is your human pet."

"She is not a pet." Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Hey, settle down there boy, I didn't mean any disrespect but we both know we cannot call a human your mate, it isn't possible, not if you want to keep Beacon Hills."

Derek frowned. "Didn't you come to take Beacon Hills from me?"

Fritz smiled "I am here to offer you an association."

"What kind of association?"

Fritz howled and within minutes a beautiful, tall and lean young woman was standing beside him. "This is my daughter, Anna."

Boyd whistled his appreciation, earning one of Derek's glares.

"And what I want is an association make our packs one big family."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"I want you to become my daughter's mate."

"What now?" That was not something Derek had seen coming.

_**Review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

This one is the **LAST** of the rewritten chapters so from now on everything you will get will be fresh and new. Please don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Big shout out to Danielle123, Tabi, Msspicyjalapeno, Nicole R85 and Black wolf lady for the reviews

Also big thank to my beta Misslaurakinney.

Steffy

**Chapter 15: **

"So he wants to pimp his daughter out?" Stiles asked, clearly amused by the situation.

Derek glared at him. "Why did you bring him?" He asked Scott.

"My bike is broken so Stiles is the driver."

"Hey, I'm more than that!"

Derek sighed. "Anyways , I'm sure it's a trick of some sort."

"Not necessarily." Peter claimed from his spot on the stairs.

"Do we really need him here?" Isaac asked, turning toward Peter.

"Yes you do, pup." Peter replied with a glare. "I'm the only one here who actually knows Fritz. And he is old fashioned, in the old days we had a lot of unions based on the purity of blood and territory, which is much more civil than fighting for it." Peter shrugged. "If I were you, I would consider it."

"It's out of the question!"

"Is she ugly?" Isaac asked Boyd. "How hot is she on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"A twelve" Boyd whispered before getting punched on the shoulder by Erica.

"You have to tell her." Scott urged.

"No!" Derek barked, knowing exactly who Scott was talking about. "Why would I do that? This Anna doesn't matter, there is no point involving Natalie in all of that." He added hoping his pack didn't see the fear in him. Natalie was a self-sacrificing idiot and he knew that if she thought she was an obstacle in Derek's life she would walk away and he was not prepared to see that happen, he was too selfish to lose her.

"I agree with Scott, she needs to be part of this decision." Peter pointed coming to stand closer to the pack.

"Well, its good nobody asked you for your opinion, isn't it?" Derek spat at him. "Scott please, she has nothing to do with this. Just…don't. I'll figure something out."

Scott nodded. "I give you a week, and if you don't tell her by then I will."

"I will sort it out."

"You know what I would do?" Peter asked, once the pack left.

Derek sighed and turned toward him. "Let me guess, you would agree with Fritz and mate with his daughter or you would bite Natalie. Save your breath because neither is going to happen."

"I was actually not going to say that. You can't force yourself to care for someone and as for Natalie, even if I do think she would be a fantastic she-wolf, I think she is over the right age and it would be way too dangerous to try to change her. I don't want to see her die."

Derek was taken aback, his uncle was the best liar he ever met and yet, for the first time in a long time, he actually believed him. "You like her…" He exclaimed with astonishment.

Peter shrugged, going to the fridge for a beer. "As far as humans go, she is alright."

"She is mine." Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

Peter put the beer on the counter and raised his hands in surrender. "I might like her but I'm not pathetic enough to want some kind of relationship with a human." He laughed. "Settle down mighty alpha, I am not here to chew on your toy."

"So what is your solution?"

"Talk to her," Peter took a sip of his beer. "Simple but efficient."

"Talk to whom?"

"The daughter...Anna? I mean, she might just be in the same situation as you are, you're not Brad Pitt you know, and it is a bit conceited of you to think she is happy with the situation."

"Why would she agree to talk to me?"

"Her father will force her; meet her in a public place…A coffee shop."

"We both know she won't come alone." Derek replied, actually considering the idea.

"So what? You just want to talk, not kill her… If she doesn't waiver you'll know what to do."

Derek looked out of the window to the moon; full moon was two weeks away and he wanted to have things settled before then. He sighed. "This idea is not completely stupid."

"Hey! I have been very good with advice- mostly." He added when Derek turned toward him with a glare.

"I wish I could trust you, but I am not as idiotic as I once was. Betray me and I'll kill you."

"I believe you tried that once." Peter replied, pursing his lips at the memory.

"Well, this time I will make sure you stay dead."

Peter waved his hand dismissively. "But don't trouble yourself. It's not in my interest to seek revenge." He turned toward Derek with a smile. "Not yet at least. And for what it's worth, I think you're right not telling Natalie, just shield her. She doesn't need the responsibility and she wouldn't understand; she will probably try to leave you to do the right thing."

Derek looked away, his uncle was spot on but he refused to admit it to him. "Fair enough." He reached for his phone. "Could you give me some privacy? I'm calling Fritz." He also hated the idea of lying to Natalie but he knew he had to.

* * *

Natalie was in full cleaning mode, Scott was gone with Stiles, Derek was training with Boyd and Erica, and even if Isaac was here playing watchdog, she decided to make the best of it and help Melissa by cleaning the house.

"Maybe you could grab a sponge and help me out." Natalie huffed getting a strand of hair out of her eye.

Isaac looked up from his comic book lazily. "Will it give me extra credit?"

"No."

"Then no thank you, I'm your bodyguard not your assistant." he replied before resuming his reading.

"And you're an ass too." She mumbled under her breath, scrubbing at the sink.

When she was done, she sat across from him in the kitchen and took a sip of water. "You seem miserable here." She actually felt bad for him. "I'm staying home; nothing is going to happen, why don't you go for a while?"

"Derek asked me to keep you safe when Scott is not with you." Isaac replied putting his comic book down.

"Derek doesn't need to know."

"He will rip my throat out with his teeth if anything happens to you."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Aren't you being a bit over dramatic?"

"Do you even know Derek?" Isaac asked incredulously. "As far as you are concerned he is like a mother hen, a very angry borderline sociopathic mother hen. He said, and I quote: _'if anyone touches just one hair of her head I will rip your throat with my teeth'_ I think the message was quite clear don't you agree?"

Natalie shook her head, Derek was pushing it and she hated to impose on a sixteen year old boy…werewolf or not. "Just go now," she said pointing at the door.

"What?"

"You heard me, I am kicking you out!" She stood and reached for his arm. "You can't touch me so you better let me kick you out. Now leave, it is an order!" She added louder.

Isaac stood, somewhat surprised by her words. "Okay but…"

"Come on, out!" She added nudging him toward the door.

"Thank you," Isaac said, probably understanding what she was trying to do.

She was in the middle of cleaning the downstairs bathroom when she heard a sharp knock. She knew it would be Derek, most likely annoyed with her for kicking poor Isaac out.

She froze as soon as she opened the door. "Derek is not here." she said about to close the door.

Peter stopped the door from closing. "I know. He had pack business to deal with."

"Do you want to see Scott?" She asked, trying not to show her insecurity.

Peter shook his head. "No, I know you're alone. I'm here to see you."

"Yeah… I think I'll pass."

"I am not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." He sighed and what seem as genuine hurt appeared on his face. "Why is everybody always expecting the worst of me?"

Natalie crossed her arms standing in the threshold. "Umm you bit Lydia, killed your nurse, you killed Allison's aunt and tried to kill Scott and Derek. I don't know but…"

"First, I believed and still do that Lydia would do a great wolf, second my nurse was a psycho who really needed to be taken out, Kate Argent was going after us, it was her or me. As for Scott and Derek, well, I admit there were lapses in my judgments."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"This is not true, Derek listens to you. I think that if you and I can start fresh and become friends maybe it will help the whole situation."

"So your actions are not completely disinterested?"

"My actions are never completely disinterested."

"What do you want?" She asked, appreciating the honesty.

"Just a coffee and for you and I to chat." He gave a tentative smile burying his hands in his pockets. "We can even go out of town if you would like."

"Yes, or you could just pretend, get me in your car, kill me and bury me in the middle of the woods planting evidence accusing the other pack in town and just lay back and wait for both packs to just destroy each other."

Peter seemed to ponder that and Natalie wanted to slap herself. '_Sure idiot! Go give some ideas to the psycho uncle_.'

"Interesting theory, I actually didn't think of that but you're very creative. I really mean it when I say you would make one hell of a wolf."

"I don't want to become one." She said, her heart accelerating with dread.

"I know that and you are very unlikely to survive the change anyways." Peter sighed. "Okay let me be honest, I like you so I don't want to kill you plus even if I tried to pin it on the others he will find my scent by the house and will kill me just for the sake of it so, you can trust me, I'm sort of stuck."

Natalie laughed. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind" she said reaching for the house keys.

"Ummm…." Peter just looked at her.

"What now?"

"Can you just like, change? I mean not that you're not lovely or anything but I still have standards and being seeing in public with a sweaty girl in sweat pants, no thank you."

"Fine! Wait for me in the car then I'll be right out." She said with a smirk, slamming the door in his face.

45 minutes later Peter parked in a side street by a small coffee two towns out of Beacon Hills.

"I can't help but wonder why you took me so far away?" Natalie asked getting out of the car.

"I am not ashamed of being seen with you if it is what you wonder. No, but I rather not to be seen too much around Beacon Hills, I have a few enemies."

Natalie snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

Peter gave her a big smile; she really started to think he appreciated her company. "And I don't think being seen together would be wise, I'm sure Scott and the clawless kitten would have given you the longest lecture about the dangers of befriending Peter Hale."

Natalie nodded as they walked lazily to a coffee shop, she was about to speak when Peter was towering in front of her his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Why?" She asked trying to look passed him, but every time she moved her head, he moved along to block her view.

"Peter move!" She said after he blocked her 5 times.

Peter moved reluctantly and what Natalie witnessed took her breath away. Derek was sitting at a corner table with a stunning tall blond and they were smiling at each other.

"I want to go home." she said, turning back around in the direction of the car. He had lied to her, she had made him promise to never lie but he just had. This hit a part of her brain still healing and she couldn't help but replay the scene of Harry with the two girls.

Natalie heaved at the thought and vomited just by the car door.

Peter came beside her and rubbed her back soothingly as she kept on vomiting.

"Did you know? Of course you did! This is why you took me here!" She said, turning around briskly once she was done.

Peter grimaced but stayed where he stood. Natalie realized her breath probably smelled like vomit, but right now she couldn't care less.

"How on earth would I have known?! Derek doesn't trust me and you know that! I didn't want you to see…I just…" He looked at her with what looked like pity and she hated to see that in his eyes, she hated seeing that in anybody's eyes.

Natalie shook her head and got into the car. "Just drive me home please."

"Here," Peter extended a small bottle of water as he retired on the back seat.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking straight ahead.

"Do you know who she is?" She asked, reluctantly, as they re-entered Beacon Hill.

"The girl?" Peter asked throwing her a quick glance.

Natalie nodded.

"I'm not sure but if I should bet I would say its Anna… the daughter of the werewolf that tried to kidnap you. I mean she smelled like a wolf so it's my guess."

"He is having a laugh with the daughter of the man who wanted to hurt me?" She asked incredulously.

"You know I'm not trying to tell you it's nice what he is doing but she is a wolf too and Derek is still young, he has animal instincts you can't really understand and wolf blood will call wolf blood, and he went through the adulthood mutation fairly recently, he can't really-"

"It's not an excuse to lie." she replied coldly.

"No, of course not I-"

"I rather we don't tell him we saw him, let's put all that behind us ok?"

Peter nodded. "If it is what you want." He replied, parking in front of her house.

"Yes it is, and thanks for the attempted coffee. It could have been nice," she said, the hand on the handle still numb after what she witnessed.

"Maybe some other time?" Peter asked hopeful.

Natalie nodded. "Maybe."

Natalie exited the car and found a long white flower box in front of the door. The card at her name on it.

She took the box in her arms and opened it before letting it fall with a squeak. The box contained black roses covered in maggots.

In a second Peter was there pulling her in his arms away from the box. He reached for the card in her shaky hand and opened it

"Until we meet again…" He whispered the words written on the card as Natalie kept her head buried in his chest.

Peter looked around and smelled the air letting out a slight growl because for the first time since it all started he had no idea who was the new player.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: **Hey peeps!

Here is a **brand new chapter** just for you! I am excited for my readers to finally discover what is now happening. I know a few of you were probably frustrated with this story before but know that this time I have already written up to chapter 24 and I am still very inspired so…no worries. However it will be one chapter per week UNLESS I get lots of reviews. Reviews tend to make me post faster!

Big kudos to **Raveneyes79, Lexi, M00NBunnie K, msspicyjalapeno, Danielle123, Tabi and aliciasellers75** for the reviews. You are really making my day.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 16****:**

"Is she okay?" Derek asked, entering Scott's house. He sniffed deeply and frowned. "Where is she?"

"Not here, she got tired of all of us." Scott frowned. "Where were you by the way? Took us forever to reach you."

Derek shrugged. "I was trying to deal with the situation."

"And how did that go?" Peter asked.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, ignoring his question and the fact that the meeting with Anna had been a complete failure. She did see things in the same practical eye as her father. "Did you call him?" He said to Scott unhappily.

"No, I didn't call him; he was here with Nat when she found the flowers. He kept her safe. For the first time in my life I was happy your uncle was around."

Derek's eyes flashed red, "A bit convenient, don't you think?" he asked, turning to Peter.

"It doesn't smell like wolf." Erica said, stepping away from the box, card in hand. "Not trying to defend the crazy uncle, but I think he is out."

"And where was Isaac? He was supposed to keep an eye on her."

"She sent him away; she said she didn't want a babysitter. What was he supposed to do? Fight her?" Scott asked.

"If necessary."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know how stubborn she can be." Peter claimed with a weary sigh.

"And yet she agreed to spend time with you….Knowing what you are." Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, believe me, she didn't want my company either, but I didn't give her much choice."

"She didn't seem to mind when she was clinging to you for dear life." Boyd whispered.

Peter couldn't help but grin as both Scott and Derek glared at him.

"Anyways! Let's concentrate on the important, okay?" Erica pointed at the box. "No wolf scent, I walked around the house and, except for creepy uncle, Scott, Isaac, and Derek, I couldn't detect any other scents."

"With all the coming and going in this house, couldn't it hide their smell? At least partially?" Scott wondered.

Erica shrugged, "I guess it's possible. I'm no expert." She turned to Peter.

"Oh, _now _we want my opinion?" Peter rolled his eyes. "I think it could be a wolf. She is right." He jerked his head toward Erica. "There are way too many of us going back and forth. They also could have sent a human to deliver it. I wouldn't disregard the possibility of their involvement."

"Where is she now?" Derek asked again.

"At the school, apparently we were driving her crazy." Scott responded, visibly unhappy with her decision.

Boyd snorted. "Understatement of the year, being mothered by a pack of werewolves can be a bit overbearing."

Derek nodded. "I'm going there; don't worry if she is not back tonight. She'll be with me."

Scott grimaced. "Yeah… I didn't need the mental picture."

"Me neither." Peter agreed walking Derek out. "So how did it go?" He asked as they reached Derek car.

"Pretty much as well as I expected." Derek replied, opening his door.

Peter nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find a solution."

"I don't really know if you are faking it or if it is real."

"Not that you will believe it but it is real."

"And is it out of concern for me or concern for her?"

"Does it matter?" Peter asked, burying his hands in his jeans pocket.

"No, not really… As long as you remember she is mine."

Peter nodded. "Go see her." He said before walking away, not waiting for another word.

* * *

Natalie was grading papers in her empty classroom with Isaac pacing back and forth in front of the windows and Stiles sitting on a desk playing with his phone.

Stiles sighed and set his phone down. "I think we need to address the elephant in the room."

"Let's not." Isaac replied without even looking at Stiles.

Natalie ignored him. She continued grading and tried to remove the image of Derek and the stunning blond woman from her head.

"So you and Peter, huh?"

Natalie shook her head wearily; she'd known that was coming. "What about it?"

"You seemed quite cozy with him when we arrived, your arms locked around him, face buried in his neck."

"It really wasn't what it looked like."

"Now I just want to slit my wrists with my own fangs." Isaac muttered.

"Nobody is stopping you." Stiles snapped at him.

Isaac glared at him before turning to Natalie. "No offense, but I'm going to keep watch from the corridor; I don't really want to hear any part of this conversation." He told her, before exiting the room.

Stiles kept on watching her.

When she was finally annoyed enough, she dropped her pen quite loudly on her desk. "Do you really think I would do something like that?"

"No, I don't, but you need to understand that Peter is a sneaky bastard who will stop at nothing to cause chaos and if he thinks that seducing you will help him in any way, he will shamelessly try."

Natalie leaned backward in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "You seem to forget that I am not 16 anymore. It would take more than a pretty face and a comforting hug to woo me. Believe me, Stiles, if someone is destroying this relationship it is not Peter."

"Did Derek do something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you said Peter is not the one destroying this relationship. That implies someone else is doing it."

Natalie shook her head. "Don't try any of your pseudo psycho tricks on me Stiles, I am smarter than your usual friends."

"Hey, just got a call from Scott… The house is werewolf free and Derek is on his way." Isaac stated walking back in the room.

Natalie nodded, and put her things in her bag.

"Good, I need to rest." She stood up and turned to Stiles. "Drive me home."

Stiles frowned. "But he just said that –"

"Please." Natalie pleaded, not able to hide the vulnerability in her face.

Stiles nodded. "Of course, let's go."

"But, what about Derek?" Isaac asked as they walked down the corridor to the car park.

When they opened the doors, she just had time to notice Derek's Camaro parked in front of the steps. She didn't even have the time to look for Derek; she was picked up from the floor and pulled into a hug. Derek held her so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't return the hug, she couldn't.

All Natalie could see was him, laughing with the stunning werewolf girl.

Derek broke their hug and took her face in his hands, letting his eyes wander all over her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice heavy with concern.

_He lied to you, he lied to you._ Natalie kept repeating herself. "Yes. Of course I am. You're all making a fuss about nothing." She reached for his wrists and took his hands off her face.

Derek looked down, his eyes flashing red. He leaned toward her and sniffed quickly. "You smell just like Peter…" his tone was a mix of reproach and confusion.

Natalie's anger flared. The barely veiled blame in Derek's voice when she was not the one lying… It was a bad reminder of Harry, she had tried not to let his ghost spoil her relationship but this was such a reminder of the past.

There was an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. And she remembered all too well.

"Is that a problem?"

"Are you really asking that?" Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, are you really asking that?" Stiles piped in.

Natalie sighed, and rolled her eyes. "It does not matter… All that matters is that he was with me, which makes him innocent."

"Peter is anything but innocent." Derek warned.

Natalie shrugged. "At least of this he is." She sighed again, raising her hands in surrender. She didn't want to fight with Derek, at least not in public, and there was nothing to fight about, at least not really. She had known from the start they were different, too different in so many levels. "It might just be one of my students trying to scare me, I am a tough grader."

"Like hell you are! You gave me a fucking F!" Isaac growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your work was appalling, you're just lucky we don't use all the letters of the alphabet for grading."

Stiles snickered. "I got A, not sure what's your problem."

"I'll rip your face off. You'll see my problem then."

"Anyways, I think it's time to let it go." Natalie pointed at the clock. "Melissa will be back soon and I need to get home."

Derek nodded. "Yes, you're right." He took a step closer to her and she immediately took a step away. "Isaac…" He took a deep breath. "I realized I shouldn't have imposed you that task, why don't you take the night off and do whatever you want to do." He turned toward Natalie extending his hand to her.

"Let's go to the loft."

"No, I can't. I have things to do at home. Stiles will drive me, won't you Stiles?"

Both Natalie and Derek turned to Stiles and for the first time in forever he did seem quite uncomfortable.

"Yeah…I… You know I need to go pick up Scott for Lacrosse practice anyways so…" Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, let's go."

Derek looked at Natalie for a second before sighing in resignation. "I'll meet you there."

Scott was already waiting in front of the house with Derek when Stiles parked.

"We have to go, Lacrosse practice. Are you going to be alright?" Scott asked, reaching for his bag.

Natalie nodded. "Sure."

"I'll be staying with her." Derek added, taking a step toward her.

Natalie forced a smile for Stiles and Scott's benefit. She didn't need them to worry more than necessary, and the conversation that would ensue was certainly private.

When they were all gone, Derek followed her to the kitchen and sat on the other side of the island.

"So…" He trailed off.

"So? How was your day?" She asked, reaching for the dish towel and folding it neatly in an attempt to keep her hands occupied.

Derek shrugged. "Uneventful; pack business."

"Anything of interest to me?"

Derek shook his head, "No, nothing."

Natalie nodded; she could almost hear Harry's voice in her head when he was telling her she wouldn't understand his law school gibberish.

Derek stood and walked toward her slowly, clearly studying her expression. "What's wrong? You're …distant." He reached for the hand that was resting on the dishtowel but she removed it before he could touch her.

"I think you should go." she said, turning toward him and holding his gaze.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and she didn't miss the rejection in his face. "Why?"

"Melissa will be here soon, I'll be fine with her."

"So why can't I stay? She knows me and maybe it's a good time to tell her about us."

Natalie shook her head, going around the island to collect the empty glasses, mostly to put some distance between her and Derek. "Yes, she does know your reputation and it will make her worry even more, plus-" She stopped, not really knowing what to add.

"Plus?" He tried blocking her way to the dishwasher. "Natalie, look at me. Plus?" He pressed when she finally looked up from the glasses she was holding.

"Plus I'm not sure telling her will be worth the trouble."

Derek opened his mouth to answer but she shook her head wearily.

"Just-Just leave please; you promised to never force your company on me. I need to be alone now." She heard the car park in front of the house.

"I'll be back." He said, hurt evident in his voice. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped, thinking better of it. He settled on kissing the top of her head before exiting the house by the back door.

Natalie didn't like hurting him, he had instincts…animal instincts, literally, and even if Peter didn't say it in so many words, she was an obstacle in his path. It hurt her to acknowledge it but he was starting to see it too, she was sure of it. He seemed so happy with this Anna, and if it really didn't mean anything why didn't he tell her?

Natalie walked to the window and looked out.

"What are you looking at?" Her aunt asked, walking in with Chinese takeaway. "The garden is pitch dark by now."

Natalie stayed fixed to the little red dots she could she through the trees, Derek's eyes. She knew he could see and hear her just as well as if he was in the house.

"You're right; there is nothing to see anymore." Natalie replied, turning away from the window, hoping her voice didn't relate the sadness and loss she was feeling right now.

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: **Hey guys!

New chapter! I won't like I was a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews at the last chapter . I only had 1 review. Is the story losing its spark? I truly hope you will like that chapter and leave me a little review…please? Also... Can you believe I am going to meet Tyler Posey and Ian Bohen next year?! YAY me!

**Chapter 17:**

"What did you tell her?" Derek barked, barging into his loft to find Peter comfortably seated on his sofa, watching the game with one of Derek's cold beers in his hand.

Derek growled. If messing with Natalie's head didn't get Peter's killed, touching his beers would.

"What did I say to whom? No offense Derek, but I talk to more than one female a day."

Derek grabbed the beer out of Peter's hand and slammed it on the coffee table, spilling some in the process.

"So much for your hospitality."

"You're not a guest Peter; you're a leach…A leach I barely tolerate."

Peter sighed leaning back on the sofa. "What got into you?"

"Natalie."

"I thought it was the other way around." Peter said suggestively.

"Just… don't." Derek warned his eyes flashing red. He had a good self-control but anger was and always would be a part of him.

"I didn't do anything to your precious Natalie."

Derek looked at Peter. "She barely said a word, and then sent me away."

"Ah… Well, I'm flattered you think that I have any impact on your girlfriend's attitude, but all your stories about me took care of that. Do you even think she would trust a word coming out of my mouth?"

Derek couldn't deny the logic, and he knew Natalie better than that, if Peter had told her anything worth questioning she would have asked. He sighed and sat of the armchair across from him. "I told you to stay away from her."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you. I thought you would have been there."

"I had—things—to do."

Peter shrugged. "It's your business, not mine."

"Why did you ask her out for coffee?"

"She seemed tired and frustrated. No offense nephew of mine, but I do feel some empathy. She needed a time out and, just so you know, it didn't take much convincing."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Peter stopped him with a movement of his hand.

"Maybe she's just had enough, ever thought of that?" He reached for the beer on the table and took a sip, watching Derek closely despite his casual movement.

"Enough of what? Me? She loves me."

"Oh, did she tell you that?"

Derek opened his mouth but stopped. No, actually, she'd never told him that, but he knew…he saw it.

"Even if she does, maybe she's just had enough of all the drama, the danger. And who could blame her, really? I don't know her, I don't know her life but you'd need to be an idiot not to see that, if she came here, it was to get away from something."

"How can you guess something like that?"

Peter laughed. It was clear he enjoyed the attention. "The girl used to live in London, in Paris…She has a Masters and she is becoming a teaching assistant in a small Californian town? Please Derek, this has the word 'runaway' written all over it. And I don't think she sacrificed everything that was her life to fall right into another drama."

"I told her this was dangerous, she said she didn't care." Derek told his uncle stubbornly. He couldn't believe she would walk away because of that, not her. She went through hell and back. She was brave enough to stand by him, she had to be.

"Yes, well, thinking you can deal with something and actually dealing with it are two different things. I just think that, if she wants out, you owe it to her to let her go without a fight."

"If it is what she wants of course I will let her go, I'm not a monster."

"And take it as you want but I think you should have called it quits long ago. She deserves peace and quiet and a normal relationship."

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing." Peter sighed. "Anyways, I'm calling it a night."

Derek waited for Peter to walk upstairs to let his mask fall. He stood from his seat and went to stand in front of the window. He hated to admit it, but Peter was probably right. Natalie had already been in a relationship from hell, she probably hadn't seen a future where she became the target of choice for another pack. Maybe it was just too much. And maybe, just maybe, she wanted out.

The thought of her leaving him physically hurt, but he wouldn't make the mistake he had made in the past, he cared for her too much to do that. If she wanted out he would let her go, no matter how much he wanted to fight for her to stay.

* * *

"Hi –"

Natalie looked up from the paper she was grading to see Derek leaning against the door frame of her classroom.

Seeing him pained her; the only thing she wanted to do was run to him and kiss him senseless, get lost in his arms and feel safe as she always felt when she was with him. Was it her past experience stopping her from trusting him fully? Derek had been nothing but caring and loving to her, she knew to her core he would never hurt her physically or emotionally at least not voluntarily, but Peter had talked about instinct, animal instinct, and maybe it was something Derek himself couldn't really control.

"I texted you." He said, bringing her back to reality, his voice void of accusation. He was now standing in front of her desk, half sitting in one of the student's chairs.

"Yes, I—I was busy grading." She finished lamely. This was probably the stupidest excuse possible.

It had been 3 days since she saw him with Anna. Part of her brain kept telling her it was nothing, while the other part wondered why he kept it a secret if it was nothing. He had texted her twice during this time but she had closed herself up to him and everybody else; that was the way it was when she needed to think.

Derek nodded and buried his hands in his jacket pockets. "Sure – I can see how replying to a text might destroy your whole schedule." Derek was a good actor but she could see his frustration.

Natalie put her pen down on the desk and leaned back on her seat. "What do you want me to say, Derek?"

He looked at her intensely and as usual, her heartbeat increased and she knew he could hear it, she knew that he knew how deeply he affected her. "I want you to tell me why you're avoiding me. Why you look so hurt every time you look at me? What can I do to make it better? What –"He sighed and shook his head in resignation. "But I know you won't tell me and I don't know why."

"I just need time- Things got out of control; I need to think for a while."

"Then why do I have the feeling you're telling me goodbye?" He asked, not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

When Natalie didn't reply, he closed his eyes for a second and walked to her desk. "This is for you." He rested a small spray bottle on her desk.

"Thank you?" She looked at the bottle with confusion.

"It's wolves bane, silver wolves bane in an extremely high dose. It won't kill one of us but it will incapacitate even the strongest one long enough for you to run to safety. I know you don't like being overprotected, and I know I have no right to tell you what to do, but keep this bottle with you, please."

Natalie was so touched by the gesture she felt her resolve waiver. Maybe she had seen things that weren't there, maybe she was just letting her past poison her present.

She took the bottle and looked up to him and saw nothing more there than genuine care and worry. Her resolve waivered a little more. "Derek—" She let out in a breath. It was at that moment that Scott walked in with all his lacrosse equipment.

"Hey Nat I'm ready to- Oh!" He looked from Derek to Natalie and back again." I- you know what, take your time. I'll just go wait by the car."

Natalie shook her head. "No, its fine. We were finished." She had to think and make sure she was ready to go one way or another because she knew that whatever she would chose to do now, there would be no turning back from it.

"Were we?" Derek whispered, clearly surprised. He knew her well and he saw she was about to open up on what kept him at bay.

"For now." She whispered back, stuffing everything in her bag.

"For now…" he confirmed but she didn't miss the sense of finality to it. He was losing hope, that much was clear.

"You know a sullen alpha is no fun to deal with." Scott stated after putting his gear in the trunk. "Whatever he did – I'm sure he is sorry."

Natalie sighed. "Scott, please. It has nothing to do with you, okay? It's – it's quite complicated."

"Is it because of Anna?"

Natalie was taken by surprise and decelerated too fast, making the car stall. She turned toward Scott. "What do you know about Anna?"

"I know everything. Listen, I'm the one who told him he had to tell you okay? If you have someone to blame, it's me."

"Why would I? Nobody controls Derek but Derek."

"He doesn't want to become her mate; he doesn't see her as his mate… Don't let the situation fool you. He'd rather fight the whole pack than have to choose her over you."

Natalie looked down, trying to hide her surprise. That was not something she had expected, not at all. Part of her felt guilty about tricking Scott into talking, part of her felt bad for Derek's hard choice, but all of her felt furious about not being consulted. It was her life in danger; it was her cousins' life. How could Derek dare to keep her out of that? "Just- Just stay out of it, okay?"

Scott sighed. "Just don't do anything you might regret."

It took all of Natalie's will power not to answer '_maybe I already did'_. They drove home in completely silence. Silence Natalie was grateful for.

Because what she just found out changed a lot of things, hell it changed almost everything! She thought she would be making the decision based solely on her heart, and the risks she was willing to take with it and her life, but it was not the case; she had to take into consideration the whole packs wellbeing, Derek in particular. Now was time for her to decide how selfish she was going to be.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: Hey my friends!

This chapter was not proof read so please be nice to me! Anyways I will not keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me a little review .

Steffy2106

**Chapter 18:**

"What's wrong wit' ya?" Jeb barked to Natalie who was sprawled breathless and sweaty on the training mat.

"I just- I'm just exhausted." She breathed, crawling to get her bottle of water.

"Oh am' sorry ya can say that to the motherfucker who stabbed'ya. '_Let's take a break I'm tired_.'"

Natalie winced; his words were harsh but true. She couldn't allow herself to be 'tired'. She tried to stand but her muscles screamed for her to stop.

"I just- Not today." She admitted with defeat sitting heavily on the floor.

Jeb growled, reaching for a towel and threw it to her. "Jest go and see yer doc you ain't lookin so well but don't come back til yer ready to fight like before cuz I ain't wastin' my time."

Natalie nodded, still having a hard time catching her breath. Her nights were affected by the decision she had to take and she knew that the lack of sleep was seriously starting to affect her daily activities but she couldn't let her training be affected, not when so many things were at stake.

She always suffered insomnia and it got even worst after what happened with Harry, sometimes it was so bad it was taking over her whole daily life and today seemed to be the case. She would just stop at the clinic sometimes tomorrow and get some sleeping pills at least until her life regained some kind of order.

When she exited the gym she noticed the black rose resting on her windshield. She buried her hand in her bag and grabbed the spray Derek gave her before looking around the car park which was both empty and eerily calm.

She removed the rose and read at the note: '_I'm always watching you_'. Natalie grabbed the spray so tightly she could feel the metal bit into her hand.

"What can cause a heartbeat to increase so much?" Asked a melodic feminine voice.

Natalie turned to see Anna, she was even more beautiful from up close, almost painfully so.

"If you want to kill me just go for it, the roses and mysterious messages are, I believe, a bit too dramatic."

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself." She added taking a few steps toward Natalie.

Natalie tried to create distance but ended up resting against her car. "Don't come closer." She said hating the slight tremor in her voice.

"Or what?" Anna gave her a little challenging smile.

"Try and find out." Natalie replied trying to sound just as challenging.

Anna smiled again but this one had lost the threatening edge. "He is right, you have spunk."

Natalie was about to ask who she was talking about but no answer would make her happy and she would hate the idea of Derek talking about her with the supermodel wolf.

Anna raised her hands in surrender "And I'm sorry but the roses are not me, you're right it's a bit too dramatic…We are predators, we don't play we go straight for the throat."

"So you're here to kill me?" Natalie asked putting her bag on the floor. She knew she would lose but she would not go down without a fight.

Anna shook her head take another step toward Natalie. "No I'm not. I won't lie, I thought about it… With you out of the picture things would be much easier."

"Okay…" Natalie trailed off, thinking on how she could escape after spraying her face with the wolsbane.

"But you see a little birdy told me you are quite intelligent and logical, that maybe talking to you would be the most efficient…less messy way to deal with the situation."

"A little birdy?"

"Let's just say that some wolves do give you a lot of credit."

"So are you saying you are here to talk?"

"For now? Yes exactly."

Natalie sighed realizing she was about to do the most stupid thing she could do. She jerked her head toward her car. "Well just get in then, it would be better to talk in the car."

Anna was taken aback by the invitation. "Not the smartest move." She stated already taking the direction of the passage side.

"You don't say…" Natalie muttered throwing her gym back in the trunk. "You have 15 minutes." She added seating behind the steering wheels, "until I reach my house."

"It's more than enough for what I have to say."

"Okay, start talking."

"You see my father is quite a traditionalist, by insisting into this relationship with your alpha you're putting his life and his whole pack's life into danger."

"Maybe you should tell your father to back off and leave Derek be." Natalie responded gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white.

Anna laughed. "No, I can't do that…Even if I thought he was wrong and here I think he is right."

"So you're ready to be with a man you don't even know? An arrange wedding?"

"See this is a proof you don't know nor understand. You can try, but you never will; only born wolves can really understand." Anna sighed as if she was in the process to explain something to a very simple child. "We don't see thing the same way as humans do, we don't match on stupid things as material wealth or attraction or love."

Natalie opened her mouth to answer but Anna growled.

"You gave me 15 minutes, let me talk."

Natalie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"We mate on hierarchy, on genes… on purity of the breed – I am not saying that love does not become a part of the mating because it does, more often than not, and Derek is quite a beautiful specimen… he won't be hard to love."

"But you don't love him." Natalie couldn't help but ask but what she meant was, _you don't love him the way I do_.

"Maybe not but he won't be miserable with me you know. As his mate I will remain obedient and faithful, I will follow him in every battles and be a constant support. Our whole relationship will be based on respect and trust. I will be on his side until my last breath and in case of need I will be an asset and not a liability."

Natalie took a shaky breath; Anna's words hurt her to the core mostly because she knew she was right, so right.

"No matter how much you love him, and I'm sure you do."

"I never said that." Natalie added stubbornly.

Anna threw her an exasperated look but continued. "Right now the only thing in his mind is how he can keep you safe… Nothing else matters and you have no idea how it put his pack in danger, he is weak and you are his greatest weakness. In a fight, or in a period of danger, his first thought will be you but if he was with me, he could concentrate knowing that I could fight just as well. He could like me; he could learn to trust me, he could –" Anna stopped.

Natalie parked the car on the side of the road. She was still far from the house but the tears in her eyes were making her vision blurry. "He could love you?" She whispered.

The younger woman nodded silently. "And I could also help him be stronger, associate two packs in one…. He will probably become the most powerfully alpha once my father step down. My pack counts 16 betas, imagine how powerful Derek will be and I could also give him offspring which-"

"I can't" Natalie replied. The doctor had told her that her chance to ever be a mother were close to none and it was something Derek and her had joked about one night he had told her that one of the perk of dating an alpha wolf as a human was that it was impossible to get pregnant. She never asked him why he specified alpha but it hadn't mattered either way.

"How are you sure it's what he needs?"

"Derek Hale only cared about one thing before he met you…power."

Natalie shook her head, she couldn't believe that. "How could you even know that? You didn't know him then."

"Let's say a little bird told me."

"The same bird?"

Anna shrugged. "Quite possibly yes but you don't have to believe me, actually I don't expect you to just ask someone you know won't lie about it."

"Who?"

"Scott, ask him why he is still a wolf and you'll see then what I mean." Anna reached for the handle. "Just think about it and give me a call." She rested a pink post it on the dashboard. "I know you will do the right thing." She added before exiting the car, letting Natalie even more hurt and confused than before.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: **Hey guys!

New chapter as promised. Just so you know my Beta let me down and is not answering emails anymore so….This chapter is not proofread I am very sorry.

Anyways HUGE thanks to Danielle123, NicoleR85, Blondie132013, IAmTheRedMaskHeWears for their reviews it meant the world to me! You girls keep me writing.

I hope you will enjoy and don't forget to review I made it EXTRA long!

Steffy2106

**Chapter 19:**

The next day, Natalie still hadn't managed to get Anna out of her mind. What she had said about Scott was intriguing, she could remember the animosity she had seen between Scott and Derek and now she doubted, she doubted the Derek she thought she knew and she couldn't allow herself to doubt.

Doubt was a disease. It infected the mind, creating a mistrust of people's motives and of one's own perceptions. Doubt had the ability to call into question everything you've ever believed about someone, and reinforce the darkest suspicions of our inner circles and it was not something she could allow.

And whatever the answer was, Natalie couldn't let doubt cloud her judgement. She went to the changing room just before Lacrosse practice and found Scott ready to get on the field.

"Nat? Is everything alright?" He asked immediately alert.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" She asked knowing only too well why he asked. Everything seems to be only drama around them, and as far as she could tell it had been like that for them since Scott had been bitten.

"I just-" He shrugged. "Question of habit."

She smiled sitting on the bench patting the spot beside her.

Scott sat. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight for a pizza or something?"

"McCall if you're not on the field in the next two minutes I'll cut your nuts and –" The coach barked but stop when he saw Natalie.

"May I help you?" He frowned. "This is not French class."

"I know I just had a word with Scott."

The coach sighed. "If you are flanking another subject McCall and can't play I swear to my only remaining nut I'll – "

Natalie grimaced and raised her hand to stop the over sharing. "Scott is not taking French."

"Oh –" Coach Finstock crossed his arms over his chest. So what are you doing in the men changing room?

"I was just asking Scott something." She turned to Scott "So?"

"Sure dinner tonight sounds nice."

"Just the two of us?" She asked. She loved Stiles to death but she thought that being with Scott alone would help keep the discussion on a serious track.

Scott opened his mouth to answer when the coach piped in.

"Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?"

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked confused.

"Asking a student out? And he is clearly much too young for you."

"Excuse me?" She asked again, standing up. She didn't miss Scott looking down trying to hide his smile.

"I mean yes McCall is a looker but he is not even legal yet." He shook his head with reprobation.

Natalie made a disgusted face. What was wrong with this man for his first thought to be something that twisted? "Not that it's any of your concern but Scott is my cousin."

The coach snorted. "Yea I used that one before. 'cousin' alright…" he trailed off using quoting fingers.

Natalie was red with anger now and Scott laughter didn't do anything to calm her. "I—what's wrong with you?" She asked the coach. "Don't answer that, I will probably need therapy after." She shook her head. "Scott is my cousin- you twisted weirdo."

At the same moment Stiles entered probably wondering what was taking Scott and the coach so long.

"Stilinski!" The coach barked. "Who is this person?" He pointed to Natalie.

"Miss Dupree the French teacher." He replied confused looking from Scott to Natalie.

"And what else am I Stiles?" She asked keeping her eyes on the coach.

"Scott's cousin? I'm sorry Nat I'm not good at that game." Stiles added removing his helmet.

"Is she really?" Asked Finstock turning to Stiles.

"Yeah…Why?"

"But- but you're French!"

"And how is that mutually exclusive?" She sighed. "I don't even know what to say to you." She turned to Scott. "Come meet me in my classroom when I done." She threw the coach another look before exiting the changing room.

* * *

"The coach is still mortified" Said Scott with laughter sitting in the car. "I think I could guilt him into a few things."

"How long do you need me to look wounded?" Natalie asked happy to see Scott so carefree for once.

"A couple of weeks… If you could throw him a reproaching look when you enter the teacher lounge every day."

Natalie nodded. "I'll add it to my agenda."

They went to the pizzeria and sat at the small table at the back for privacy.

"Why so remote?" Scott asked after they ordered.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said looking around the restaurant. "I mean we never really got to talk since I found out the truth."

"Oh okay… Really there isn't much to say." Scott replied playing with a corner of his napkin, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Natalie reached for his hand from across the table and rested it on top of his. "You know there is nothing you can say that will scare me or make me care for you any less, nothing will make you less _you_."

Scott looked up at her, uncertainty written all over his face. "It's just that I never really talked about it. All the people who are part of it were in it as it all unfolded. Hell, Stiles knew what I was before I did."

"I know Peter did it to you." She said somehow feeling like she was betraying Scott when she was spending time with Peter. She didn't spend much time with him and there was still a part of her that screamed 'creeper' but even if she didn't really enjoy his company she didn't mind it either which was much more than the rest of the group. "But there is a legend about the possibility of a werewolf to be cured if we kill the alpha who made him before his second full moon."

"Yea… it's only a legend though, nobody knows if it actually works." Scott replied looking away.

"Yea but Peter died and –" She was interrupted by the waiter bringing the pizzas.

"Derek killed him but I think you know that too."

Natalie nodded. "Was Derek aware of the legend?"

The flash of anger in Scott's eyes was answer enough for Natalie.

"Why didn't he let you kill Peter then?" She asked trying to keep her voice leveled. "Did he know about the legend?" She repeated.

Scott nodded. "Listen this is the past, retrospectively it might be better that way at least Derek is decent as far as alpha is concerned."

"Yeah…" Natalie ordered a glass of wine; she understood what Scott hadn't said. That Derek betrayed him to become the alpha. She would need alcohol tonight and she knew it. "Is it what you were mad about before…when I met him?"

Scott opened his mouth and closed it again. "Listen I don't know what is happening between you and Derek and honestly I wished nothing ever started between you two but now it's too late and I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. You're my cousin and he is my alpha I just can't –"

"Hey calm down. There is nothing to do, no side to pick Scott. Derek and I – We're dealing with things having nothing to do with you or the pack believe me. Nothing you can say will affect my decision."

Scott sighed in rendition. "It is stupid really; obviously he was right all along. I should have trusted him."

"About what?"

"Derek created a pack I was against. I thought all he cared for was power, he refused to listen and he condemned 3 people to a life I didn't chose." Scott shook his head. "I guess there was more at stake than simply Derek gaining more power."

She nodded, finishing her glass of wine before ordering another one. She hated how Anna and Peter had been right. Derek had been attracted to power. It was not something she judge or anything but – She let out a sigh.

"But he is different now!" Scott exclaimed. "Don't think he is a power avid alpha he was never like that. When other alphas would kill you for choosing not to be a part of his pack, Derek gives you free will and anyways since he met you, you became more important than any power, I promised he is a changed man because of you."

Natalie winced, Scott thought it was what she wanted to hear but it wasn't. She didn't want Derek to be different because of her. She could replay Peter's words '_A wolf is a wolf, nature can be bent but not changed – People who will change for you even if you didn't ask for it will start resent you no matter how unfair it is._'. If she remained with Derek, he would fight – losing his pack in the process and she knew that one day or another he would hate her for it.

Natalie gestured the waiter and finished her glass in one gulp ordering a half bottle this time. "You'll drive tonight okay?"

Scott frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? I never saw you drink before."

Natalie giggled, she never drank much and the wine was already starting to get to her head. "There is a first for everything, isn't there Scott?"

"I have to talk to him" Said Natalie swaying ever so slightly when they exited the restaurant, she knew she was going to regret the amount of alcohol she had in the morning.

Scott wrapped his arm around her. "Derek?"

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p' fumbling to find her cellphone in her bag.

"Not sure tonight is the best idea." Scott said taking her phone before opening the passenger door and helping her in. He closed the door and looked up and down the street, he couldn't see Derek but he could feel him around. There was now a certain awareness of Derek presence wherever he was and he knew he was close. "Not tonight Derek" he whispered to the obscurity. "Nothing good would come from it." He waited a few seconds and felt Derek presence rescind. He let out a sigh and looked in the car, Natalie was visibly asleep.

He reached for his phone and called Stiles. "Hey sorry I know it's quite short notice but I need you ….are you busy?"

"I'm a 17 years old Lacrosse player Scott, I am really 'in' right now what do you think?"

"You're playing Age of Conan in your boxers?"

"Exactly! Be at your house in 10."

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Asked Stiles when Scott lifted a snoring Natalie from the car.

"She went heavy on the booze." Scott sighed, he didn't know why what he said perturbed her so much but he could feel her heart rate increase with everything he said and every time he tried to make it better only made it worst… By the end of the meal he had given up and she was clearly too drunk to care.

"Yea, I presumed she would need a few drinks to get over the boredom of a dinner with you. Why you didn't take me is beyond me really."

"I need to go meet Allison and my mom will need a drive back from work. Nat is clearly not in any condition."

"So what do you need me for?" Asked Stiles, following Scott up the stairs.

"Just keep an eye on her." Scott replied resting her gently on her bed. "I just – I don't like how agitated she feels inside it's so strong, I'm just – I worry."

Stile nodded. "Don't worry I'll be there." He pointed to the small chair by the bed. "I brought some comics…I'm set for hours."

"Okay, I'll give you a call in a bit. Thanks Stiles!"

Once Scott was gone, Stiles removed Natalie's shoes and put a cover on her.

Natalie moved and opened her eyes. "I'm srunk –"

"I think you mean drunk?"

Natalie nodded.

"Yea you are." Stiles grimaced. "I think you should suck on a mint or something; your breath could kill a werewolf. Pun totally intended" he added with his mischievous grin.

Natalie moved to try to grab the pill box on her night table but Stiles got to it before her.

He looked at it, it was a prescription from the Health centre dating from today, a prescription for Zolpidem. He knew from his father history with insomnia that it was sleeping pills.

"Yea I don't think it's wise to mix this with alcohol – let's keep it away until tomorrow okay?" He put it in his backpack.

"Kay –" She replied already closing her eyes.

"What is stopping you from sleeping?" Stiles asked her not really expecting an answer.

He had already sat on the chair with his Spiderman comic when she replied.

"I love Derek… I'm in love with him." She said sadly.

"And it's a bad thing?"

She nodded keeping her eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Because I can't." She replied vaguely before turning around.

Stiles frowned as the slipped and her shirt ride up. He put his comic down and walked to the bed.

He saw a couple of scars; his curiosity got the better of him. "I'm sorry" he whispered hiking her shirt up a bit paling to the number of scars there were.

She turned on her back then and he saw she was sporting some scars on her stomach as well. So far he had counted 7 on her back and 4 on her stomach and he had not even seen half on her torso.

Stiles had always been nosey, he hated not to know but now, and for the first time in his life, he actually felt ashamed. It was clear that Natalie had gone through hell and he felt somehow dirty for having invaded that.

He pulled the cover back on her. "You'll be okay here, Derek and the pack – Nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He said fiercely. "You're safe now " he added before kissing her forehead and settling back on the seat by the bed.

He didn't reach for his comic though but look at her instead. How much did Scott know about her past? What about Derek? He sighed and swore to himself that he would protect her as if she was his family.

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN**: Hey guys!

New chapter! Don't hate me…Please review, Please?

**Chapter 20:**

Derek kept glancing at his phone expecting Natalie to phone him any moment. He heard her said to Scott she needed to talk to him. He almost showed himself then but Scott had asked him to stay away.

"Could you just concentrate on this map for a second?" Peter asked with exasperation evident in his voice.

"Could you just shut the fuck up?" Derek growled back.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Young love….But if you are foolish enough to want to fight that pack for your pointless love story you could at least focus when we're trying to come up with some strategic plan to avoid a massacre and multiple deaths."

Derek glared but he knew his uncle was right; he slid his cell in his back pocket.

"Plus why are you so eager? That call might not be what you're expecting." Peter added keeping his eyes on the map. "The way it's going, I wouldn't have much hope."

"It would make you very happy wouldn't it?" Derek asked coldly.

Peter drew a circle on the map. "Think whatever you like. I just think you two are not a match but what do I know."

"Nothing."

"Exactly but I still think that if she has half a brain, and want out, you should make it as easier for her as possible."

Derek balled his hands into fists; the thought of her walking away both hurt and infuriated him. His inner wolf kept screaming to not let her walk away, to keep on fighting until she remained his but he knew he cared...no' he knew he loved her enough to walk away and not show how much it hurt. The price of love was grief and he had learned this lesson time and time again. He was about to reply when his phone rang.

When he saw her name flash on the screen his heart jumped in his chest, she was the first person to have this effect on him, and she was also the first woman he ever met that trusted him fully no matter what.

"Hey –" He said hating how breathless he sounded.

"Hi- I don't know if you're busy today or what, but I was wondering if we could meet later."

"I'm not busy. Where and when?"

"Starbucks at 5?"

"Don't you think the loft might be better?"

She was silent for a minute but he could hear her breathing. "No" she finally replied. "See you there?"

"Of course. I-" She had already hanged up. He sighed putting the phone back in his pocket. He had wanted to tell her he missed her. He turned toward Peter.

"That was fast." Peter noticed looking up to his nephew.

"Just let's get back to the map okay?"

"Of course – you're the mighty alpha after all."

* * *

Natalie took two aspirins and exited the teacher lounge at lunch time as the smell of food was really making her heave. She squint her eyes at the dim light in the corridor, it was her first hangover ever and certainly her last, she felt like she was dying and most of all she felt completely idiotic for acting so irresponsibly in front of Scott.

Moreover she had just called Derek and she needed to figure what to tell him and how…How was she supposed to do that when it hurt just to think?

"Hey!" shouted Stiles way too cheerily.

"Shhh" she breathed resting her forefinger on her mouth. It sounded like a 10000 watt.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked with visible concern.

"I'm doing fine really" she forced a smile.

"You're lying – Just give me a sec." Scott looked around the corridor and rested his hand on her forehead. After about 30 seconds her booming headache receded to a minor one.

"How did you do that?" She asked in awe.

"One of the perk of being like me." He smiled. "I took some of your pain away."

"Oh but are you okay?" She asked immediately worried for him. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Scott shook his head dismissively. "Don't' worry it doesn't hurt me but I don't think it's permanent so just enjoy it while it lasts."

"How did you know I was lying?" She asked curiously.

Stiles snorted. "It's annoying isn't it?"

Scott laughed. "It's your heart rate, your pupils, your breathing…"

"It's like I'm dealing with my own and personal lie detector." She contemplated but she was not thinking about Scott right then, she was thinking about Derek. They had told her alphas were more powerful – He would be the kind of lie detector that even a well-trained spy wouldn't cheat.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Asked Stiles and she could see the really concern in his eyes. Did she tell him something last night?

"Chocolate…It's my weakness."

Scott opened his mouth and she knew he was about to say she was lying.

"I know what I'm doing Scott just drop it okay?" She looked at her watch. "You better go now; lunch will be over in 15 minutes. Thanks again for the headache though, the day has been torture until now."

Scott smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Anytime." He replied and she didn't need to be a wolf to know he was worried about her.

Natalie exited the building on the opposite side and reached for her phone, dialing the only number in her book without a name.

"I thought you would never use this number." Peter answered and she could clearly hear the laughter in his voice almost making her want to hang up.

"You were right." She admitted almost regretfully.

"I usually am, you need to be more specific."

She rolled her eyes, the man was in a good mood, not something she really wanted to deal with right now. "About everything."

"Oh…What do you need?" At least he sounded serious now.

"You said you would help me."

"And I will stand by that. Ask anything."

"I need to see you. Could you –" She stopped and thought for a second. "Could you come by the school? 2pm by the Lacrosse field?"

"Oh secret meeting? It feels so clandestine."

Natalie sighed, her headache might have subdued but her patience was still barely existent today. "Would you prefer for everybody to know?"

"Would you?" He asked challengingly.

"No, I wouldn't." She admitted not on the mood to play any game.

"I'll see you there."

* * *

Natalie was waiting behind the bleachers when she saw Peter walk out of the woods and crossing the field toward her.

"So now I am here…" He said stopping in front of her, way too close.

Natalie was sure that he was invading her personal space on purpose. It was probably a wolf thing to show superiority of the territory or something, she made sure to stand her ground.

Peter sniffed the air a couple of time and frowned looking back at her.

"What is it?"

"It's just your scent –" Peter shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me lie."

His eyebrows shot up in clear surprise. "That I didn't see coming."

"It just that today I will be talking to Derek and not that it has anything to do with you but I have to lie and I need him to believe me."

"You're going to break up with him aren't you?" To his defence, if he was happy about it he didn't show it.

"Don't pretend to be sad, we both know it was what you wanted."

Peter nodded. "I did yes, but it was to keep you and him safe nothing more."

She sighed. "Well it doesn't matter. I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

Peter crossed his arms on his chest and looked away as if he was pondering it. After a few seconds he turned toward her and nodded." Yes, I think I can. He might be an alpha but I have tricks plus I don't think he is going to try too hard anyways."

"What-What do you mean by that?"

Peter looked almost pained. "I-" He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, not 'never mind'." She caught his arm out of reflex and was surprised he didn't try to get out of her grip. "Tell me."

"I just don't think it should come from me, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

Peter sighed again, bringing his hand up to move the strand of hair from her forehead.

It was such a gentle gesture from a man she knew was anything but that.

"I think Derek recently realized that this wasn't meant to be and that Anna –" He stopped.

"That Anna was who he had to be with."

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, all the better then." She replied looking away trying to blink back the tears. She knew Peter could hear her heart breaking but right now she didn't care.

"Natalie-" He whispered and she hated the pity she could hear in his voice.

She shook her head. "Just help me lie okay? I've heard you've always been a conniving bastard and I need that gift now."

"Not sure if you're insulting me or complimenting me." He replied with a small smirk.

"Take it as you wish."

Peter rubbed his perfectly shaved cheek. "How long do we have?"

She looked at her watch. "Three hours."

Peter scoffed. "Talk about a challenge."

"I didn't think about your built in lie detector and last night I got a little drunk and didn't think at all."

"Maybe dealing with him drunk might have been for the best, it clouds your vitals." Peter sighed. "Well let's start with that." He reached behind his neck and took off his silver chain with a fang shaped pendant.

"This is scandium." He said locking it around her neck. "It will throw Derek senses off for a while, it is not strong enough for him to notice but it will help. Just keep it under your shirt okay? This piece is quite unique and valuable. If he sees it, he will know."

"Why do you give it to me if it is that valuable?"

"It is not a gift it's a loan and –you're quite a good person."

"You seem to dislike that fact."

He shrugged. "But that won't be enough. Do you have some relaxant? Valium or something like that? You probably have to use those on a daily basis to deal with that Stiles kid."

She shook her head. "But I know where to find something." She replied thinking of the half psychotic geography teacher.

He nodded. "Okay take it about 30 minutes before meeting Derek and hold a push pin in your hand. From the moment you meet him tighten your hand around the pin just before telling a lie it might not be the most ideal solution but everything together should do the trick."

"Thank you Peter…I owe you.'

Peter looked down as if he refused to look at her. "Don't thank me…Not yet. Just-" Peter finally looked up, staring at her face for a second. "Keep your breathing to the same level.. Count them. It will help you focus on something other than your lie. Count 3 seconds breathe in for 3 seconds then breathe out for 3 seconds and repeat. Also keep the lies short and as close of the truth as possible. Put as much truth in it as you can."

"How?"

"You love him, don't you?"

She looked at him silently, acknowledging it would be just too painful.

"Well then don't say 'I don't love you' because that would be a direct lie, much harder to control." He took a step toward her and stopped. "You know you will never be completely safe with him right? No matter how hard he tries."

She nodded; she knew that better than anyone.

"Then you could try to say 'I'm sorry but you are not offering the sense of safety I am craving, I want normality a simple life.' It might not be completely true but it is, in some ways."

"Okay, you're an expert in all that. How can anybody even trust you?" She asked realizing that trusting him might not have been the smartest move.

"Everything comes to a price Natalie; you should know that perfectly by now. But just know that no matter how much I would want something, infuriatingly enough I could never hurt you- not really, not anymore."

"Why?" She asked not sure she wanted the answer.

He gave her a sad, almost painful smile. "Some plans just backfire I guess." He conceded mysteriously.

She was about to ask him to be more specific when he brought his hand up and brush her cheek so softly and fast she almost thought she had dreamed it.

"Be careful." He simply added before taking the direction of the woods without a look back at her.

She turned to look at his retreating form. It really seemed like he had something to add, something important but changed his mind. Natalie was not sure why he was helping, was he really concerned about his nephew? Was he trying to redeem himself? All in all he really didn't care all that matter was that he had agreed to help. She had to give Derek his freedom back, a freedom he apparently dreamed of having back but he had made her the promised not to break her heart…She was going to break it herself for him to become the powerful alpha he always dreamed to be. She couldn't stand in his way and never would.

* * *

When Natalie arrived at Starbucks, Derek was already waiting in front of it, his hands buried in his jacket with his trademark brooding face on. Her heart kept steady when she approached him the Valium was working.

Did that man ever looked happy? _Yes he did, when he was with you._ Part of her brain painfully reminded her.

"You came" he stated reaching for her…Maybe to give her a kiss she wasn't sure.

"Yes-" She replied taking a step back in order to show him the gesture was not welcome. She was already holding the pin in her hand. It was starting well.

"You are breaking up with me." Derek stated simply as they settled at a table.

She looked up and met his resigned face, there was no pain, no anger there…It was what she wanted so why did the absence of feelings hurt her so much?

She nodded.

Derek leaned back on his chair, looked out of the window taking a sip of his drink before turning toward her again. "May I at least ask you why?"

He sounded cold, detached…It was the Derek from the beginning and she hated that.

"I just- I'm 26 years old Derek I want something normal – The prospect of marriage and kids, I want security." _One, two, three breathe in. Once, Two, Three breathe out_. "I want to be able to introduce a husband without lying about who he is. I want normality Derek and I don't think I am ready for all the sacrifices this relationship requires. I just don't like you that much." _No I don't like you that way I love you much more than that and I need you to be safe._ She added to herself. "Just trying to change for someone is wrong, your true nature always comes back and after, what happens? You start resenting the person you changed for and I don't want that for us, for me." She meat that, she really did except she meant that Derek would end up resenting her.

"Is it really what you want?" He asked and she could see Peter had been right, he wouldn't fight.

She nodded. "Yes Derek. It's what I want."

He stood up briskly. "Very well then, I wish you the best – You deserve it." He added before exiting Starbucks without a last look behind.

Natalie stayed frozen on her seat, looking at the empty chair across from hers. She didn't know if she stayed there 5 minutes or 2 hours but all she could feel was the overwhelming feeling of loss and pain. A loss so deep it was hard for her to catch her breath. She realized that part of her had hoped he would fight for her, hoped that he would not be so eager for her to give him his freedom.

This wound was deep, raw and bleeding with his heartbeat but it did teach her, from now on she had to build a whole suit armour so hard that nobody could ever go through again no matter what.

Natalie exited the coffee and walked to the bus stop to the sound of a wailing wolf.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Thank you so much for the reviews, you brought a smile on my face! Anyways here it comes…Some of you saw it coming but I still hope you'll enjoy it plus I made this chapter EXTRA long for you.

Please review and let me know what you think

Steffy2106

**Chapter 21**

Derek couldn't believe it was happening again. He had never really left his guards downs after Paige and Kate.

He drove his car to the forest and just ran as a wolf, for how long? He wasn't sure but it helped him think. He was replaying Natalie's words in his head over and over again. He had thought she was different, that she would be with him and care for him no matter what. He had thought she was the right choice, the woman that would break the curse and yet here he was again nursing a broken heart.

Derek looked up at the moon and howled in pain. He could almost hear his mother voice telling him '_Time doesn't heal all wounds Derek, but sometimes it teaches you how to live with it'_. He had not understood then, he was a wolf, he healed in minutes but he had understood when he had to end Paige misery, he had understood when Kate betrayed him and he understood now – for the last time.

He was feeling such a mix of emotions, he was sad, heartbroken, furious and confused. Confused about her choices, furious at himself for believing in his luck, and furious at Peter for being right.

Derek ran back to his car deciding to do what was right. He never should have left his feelings get in the mix. He became an alpha, created a pack… His wellbeing had to come first, that was what a good leader had to do – That was what his mother would have done.

"Where the fuck were you?" Erica barked as soon as he entered in the loft.

Derek was taken aback by this forwardness. What kind of Leader did he become? She didn't show any fear… In a few weeks he had become the pathetic incapable leader his uncle had suspected him to be. Now was the time to mend the mistakes he had made when he was busy making the biggest of all mistakes…Falling in love with a human.

Derek instantaneously extended fangs and claws, reached for Erica and raised her a foot from the floor making sure that his claws went in her neck enough to draw some blood.

He howled. "How dare you talk to me like that?" He threw her at the other side of the loft and didn't miss the sickening crack of bones breaking when she hit the wall. "Remember your place!" He growled before detailing his pack, challenging anyone from saying anything to him.

Derek kept his eyes fixed on Boyd, he saw his fists tighten and his eyes flash yellow but after a minute he looked down and hurried to a whimpering Erica.

"She might not have put it correctly Derek but the girl has a point, the ultimatum ends tomorrow." Peter said leaning against the fridge.

"Not now Peter, my patience has run thin- if you want to live to see the sunrise you better shut it now."

Peter sighed, taking a sip of beer. "All I'm saying is if you're expecting your pack to fight and die for you….At least help with the preparation."

Derek shook his head. "There won't be a fight." He pointed to the maps and weapons on the desk. "You can clear all that and go home."

"Did you convince him?" Scott asked clearly surprised.

Derek walked to the window before turning around to meet 6 pairs of curious eyes. He frowned at Stiles, that kid was really becoming a constant part of his pack…Maybe he should bite him and get done with it.

He then looked at Scott. No he couldn't do that, Scott barely trusted him now it would destroy everything and if Stiles died… Derek had trouble admitting it but he grew quite fond of the smartass.

"No, I decided to accept his offer." Derek replied calmly.

"What about Natalie?" Asked Stiles.

Derek growled with exasperation, hearing her name was like hitting an infected raw nerve. "Why should you care? If you like her so much, just ask her out." He answered trying to keep his voice has emotionless as possible. "This deal is a great opportunity and we both knew it couldn't last. Natalie and I, we're done."

"But-" Started Stiles.

"Get out!" Derek barked, pointing to the door. "Your presence is neither required nor desired. I tolerate you around because you're Scott shadow but I can't be asked to deal with you right now." He turned to Scott. "Take him away before I do something I might regret."

Stiles opened his mouth but Scott rested his hands on it and pull him to the exit

"Why on Earth did you do that?!" Stiles asked to Scott on their way down.

Derek could hear them clearly but he didn't think the other could. They might have werewolf hearing but they didn't have alpha hearing.

"What did you want me to say? It was a mutual decision you heard Derek and to be honest I think it's better that way…She deserves much better than him and you know that."

Derek closed his eyes for a second. It stung to say the least but he concentrated on the people in front of him.

Most of them looked confused, as for Peter he looked pleased and somehow victorious. Was he gloating for being right?

"Now go" He continued with finality. "All of you." He gave a pointed look to Peter. He needed his place for himself right now.

When he was finally alone, Derek let his cold alpha mask fall and let his sorrow resurface.

Maybe accepting Fritz offer was the best, he did like Anna… She was a good werewolf, with a strong sense of duty. He would probably never love her, not the way he fell for Natalie and it was all the better. He needed to preserve himself; he never ever wanted to feel the way she made him feel.

* * *

"There must be a mistake." Natalie shook her head. "It's impossible."

"Well I'm sorry, but we checked the three times and you're pregnant."

Natalie looked at the doctor in front of her. She had been surprised when she received a call in the morning and the clinic asked her to come back to discuss the results. She came during her lunch break never expecting this kind of news.

"But my doctors in England said –" She stopped not really knowing what to say.

"They said your ovaries were damaged yes; pregnancy would be difficult but not impossible."

"You have to test again; maybe the blood has been swapped." Natalie reinforced.

"But why is that such impossibility?" the doctor asked leaning in his chair. "Aren't you sexually active? Abstinence is the only certainty of impossible pregnancy."

"No I was active but my partner is an al- is not fertile." She finished lamely. She had discussed with Derek after the first time they made love. She had freaked out for the lack of protection he had told her not to worry that as an alpha he couldn't get a human woman pregnant.

The doctor seemed clearly exasperated now. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to take some more blood" she answered, pulling her sleeve up. "I 'm sure your lab made a mistake…Probably mislabelled the samples or –" She stopped looking at the clock she had to be back at School in 20 minutes and didn't have time to waste in explaining. "Just do it – Please."

The doctor shook his head. "Very well, if it seems that impossible I will have a nurse take some blood but I just made you come in order to ask you to stop the sleeping pills because, if you're pregnant this will harm the foetus unless you intend to terminate this pregn-"

"No!" She let out with so much vehemence it shocked herself. She looked down and didn't even notice she had rested a protective hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out standing up. "I just thought – Since you seem just so reluctant to accept that news."

She shook her head. "This is just impossible for the rest –" She stopped herself for thinking anything more. It would hurt too much if it wasn't true. "Just test me again."

The doctor nodded but this time she couldn't see the irritation in his face, he seems sympathetic somehow.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, she was trying so hard to forget about that baby news knowing it was a mistake and yet every once in a while the image of a baby with eyes just like Derek couldn't help but pop in her head. She had been so lost in her thoughts she agreed to lend the car to Scott without even realizing she would have to walk home now.

She had just exited the school, looking for Stiles jeep for a ride home, when a sleek grey car stopped beside her. She couldn't see the driver from the dark window but took a step away from it trying to remember the license plate and the model…BMW i8.

The window slide down and she was only half surprised to see Peter behind the wheels.

"I didn't know that being a werewolf paid so well." She said only half joking still standing at a respectable distance from the car. He might have been helping her but, she still had trouble to trust him.

Peter flashed a cocky smile. "You would be surprised." He sobered up. "Derek told us…"

She looked away, part of her hoping for anyone to interrupt this conversation. Thinking about Derek brought the possibility of the child in her mind. She could almost feel it in her. "Don't pretend to be sorry, it was for the best wasn't it?"

"Maybe but – I don't like to see you hurt."

Natalie looked at him suspiciously. He was known to be a fantastic liar but she couldn't help but think he looked genuine. "If you came for that there is no point."

"No, actually I came for my chain."

"Oh!" Natalie brought her hand to her neck realizing she left it at home; she could see it on the top of her drawers' chest.

"It's at home. I'll get it for you later."

He jerked his head toward the passenger seat. "Just hop in, I'll drive you home."

"I- umm No, it's okay."

Peter sighed removing his sunglasses. "Did I ever do anything deserving this lack of trust? No wait don't answer that. Did I ever do anything _**to you**_ that deserve being doubted?"

Natalie twisted her mouth. "I guess you didn't."

Peter chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She sighed. The house was more than 4 miles away and she was just too tired to deal with this.

"Fine."

Peter smiled putting his sunglasses back on. "You won't regret it … Much."

"So… How is Derek doing?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

To Peters' defence he pretended not to notice the interest.

"As well as he can I guess. He went to see Fritz yesterday to agree with the offer."

"Oh already?" She asked not able to hide the pain in her voice and face. "Talk about moving on fast." She added in an attempt to joke but the wavering of her voice made Peter turn toward her.

Peter stopped the car at the side of the road and concentrated on her. "I'm sorry I thought you knew that Scott –" He sighed. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine."

As she shook her head Peter frowned and leaned in, burying his face in her neck.

"Hey!" She pushed him away. "What – I'm not interested!" She said reaching for the handle.

Peter locked the door and reached for her hand. "I'm not flirting with you, calm down. I am smelling you." He brought her wrist up and quickly licked the inside of her wrist as if he tasted her skin."

Natalie grimaced. "That's gross."

Peter chuckled. "Oh come on, don't play coy. You had sex with an alpha, I've been one – I know how animalist we can become in bed. I cannot imagine how much 'grosser' you could have gotten with my nephew."

Natalie blushed furiously as some imagines of herself and Derek flashed in her mind.

"Yea that's what I thought." Peter said with amusement.

"What did you do that for?" She asked offended. Peter did cross the line of decency and boundaries.

"To make sure."

"Make sure of what?" She asked, resting her back on the passenger door giving Peter her best glare.

"That you're pregnant."

Natalie paled. "What? How? No."

Peter nodded. "Yes you are, I knew you smelt different the other day and it will only get more and more flagrant with time. I'm surprised though I didn't think this could happen."

Natalie sat straight, her hands neatly folded on her lap. It was true then, what the doctor had said. She moved one of her hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Are you going to tell him?" Asked Peter.

She turned to him. "Do you think I should?"

Peter looked at her. "This is not something I want to mettle in."

"But you have an opinion don't you?"

Peter sighed. "Of course I do but this is your decision it's just – he seems happy right now he is young but maybe he will be pleased who knows? I am just talking if I were his age ready to get mated. I'm not him, I'm only his uncle…what do I know?"

Natalie looked down to her hand resting on her stomach. She had broken up with Derek knowing she was doing what she was supposed to do for him and the pack. It was clear he wanted to be with Anna now; he agreed to be mated with her less than 48 hours after their break up. She knew Derek had a very high sense of honour and responsibility. He would want to be with her if he knew and what then? She would never know if he wanted her for the child and he would probably feel trapped.

She sighed with defeat turning to Peter. "Don't tell him."

He nodded. "You made the right choice."

"But if you can smell it he can too right? What about Scott, can he smell it?"

"Probably, but they have not been around pregnant women enough to smell the difference – They will figure –" Peter started the car doing a U-turn.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as they took the opposite direction of their initial destination.

"Trust me." He simply replied.

They drove in a part of town she never went and she could see from the homeless people in the street, the dirty pavement and the more than explicit graffiti's on the walls that they were in the rough part of town.

Peter parked in front of an esoteric store; Natalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know what I'm doing. Just lock the doors; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Not sure it's a good idea to leave such a car in this area."

Peter smiled a gleam in his eyes. |Oh my dear Natalie I would like for anyone to even try touching my car."

Peter first ran across the street to a jewellery store before running to the esoteric store with a bag in his hand.

Peter made true to his words and was back under 15 minutes holding one of the loveliest silver necklace she had ever seen.

"For you" he said putting it on lap.

"I- okay?" She said looking down at all the details. It was an elegant and very graceful necklace made with what seemed to be seed pearls in an intricate and airy maze of graceful vines.

He rolled his eyes. "It won't bit you. I just couldn't hold it for too long because it could bit me." He said showing the angry red mark in his hand.

She looked at his hand with wide eyes and grabbed it. "Oh god Peter! We need to fix that." She looked up at him. "How can I fix that?" She asked with candid concern.

Peter smiled at her and for the first time it looked like a real smile, there was not that cocky or cold sufficient edge and it looked nice, really nice. "It's nice to have someone who actually truly care" he said and she could hear the longing in his voice. Did anyone ever truly cared for him? "Don't worry about me; it will be gone before you are back home."

"What is it?" She asked letting go of his hand before taking hold of the necklace.

"You're touching it? After what it did to me?" He asked apparently taken aback.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked confused. "You told me it wouldn't hurt me."

"And it won't."

"So? You asked me to trust you, I decided to try."

He looked almost pained when she said that but he turned around for her to make sure. "Okay let me drive you home. This necklace was covered with gold wolf bane. Very rare and very powerful…It was enhanced with a druid powers. Nobody will be able to scent you anymore."

"How much did that cost you? I want to pay you back" she replied fastening the necklace around her neck.

"Please don't – You're … my friend." He tried and she saw how strange he was for him to say this. "As for that child, what are –"

"I'm keeping it." She replied before he had a chance to add anything.

He nodded parking on the street beside the McCall home. "It's not a secret that I don't consider my nephew as being especially bright but I am sure that even him can figure what is happening after a few month."

"Derek is far from stupid." She said automatically defending him.

"I think we agree to disagree on that one."

Natalie nodded. She already knew what she had to do. "I will leave."

"Where? Back to Europe?"

She shrugged. "I don't know as you can imagine this was not planned."

Peter shrugged. "Don't worry you're going to be okay."

"And how do you know what?" She asked challengingly.

He smiled. " Because I am coming with you." He exclaim with clear certainty


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N:** Hey guys!

New chapter right there! I hope you will enjoy it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)

Thanks

Steffy2106

**Chapter 22: **

"She is pregnant?"

Peter glared to the she-wolf lying beside him having the post sex cigarette.

"I still think we should carry on with the original plan and kill the girl."

Peter eyes flashed electric blue. "And I told you this is out of the question." He replied getting out of the bed.

The woman huffed extinguishing her cigarette on the motel night table. "You asked me to come here, to convince Fritz to come claim this territory. DO you know what's going to happen if he finds out?"

"About what exactly?" Peter asked putting on his shirt, before glancing at the door. He couldn't wait to get out of this room.

"The pregnancy – You know what it means right? Her, being pregnant. "

Peter looked out of the window to the other side of the motel where a very trashy woman opened the room door for a very nervous fat man. It was the kind of motels that rented room by the hour.

"I am not ignorant Tasha" he growled. "I was born a wolf contrary to you – I know what it means…She is Derek's true mate."

Tasha lit another cigarette. Peter crinkled his nose at the smell but he was not really complaining, at least it hide the smell of her on him.

" And you know that Fritz follows his own stupid honour code – He would never stand between a wolf and his true mate. These are so rare, even rarer than true alphas."

"Don't you think I know that?" Peter sighed. "Anyways it is a moot point she is leaving soon, Derek will never know."

Tasha narrowed her eyes. "And how can you be sure she won't change her mind and come back?"

"Because I'm leaving with her. " He replied not able to hide the gleam of victory from his eyes . It took a lot of convincing, she didn't want him to come and he couldn't' blame her – he was not the kind of person you wanted to be around but Natalie was the kind of person he wanted to be around and he was just selfish enough to take it, no matter the price she would have to pay for it.

He had lied through his teeth, told her the baby would need a wolf around, that an untrained werewolf was going to cause damage. He flaunted his 117 million dollars to her face but, as expected, money didn't faze her. He had then played the guilt card as he was not desired in Derek pack and that he wanted to start over.

When he saw her starting to waiver, he played the security card telling her that her child was very rare and would attract other wolves' attention. It had been enough then, he knew he had won.

"You are letting me down?!" Tasha roared as her fangs grew. "You promised me Fritz's head on a platter in exchange of me helping you ruin Derek! If you do that –"

"You'll what?" Peter reached for her and pinned her to the bed. " . ." He growled tightening the hold around her throat cutting her ability to breathe. "I might not be an alpha anymore but I still flight like one and you would not like the outcome."

"You-" She started, Peter loosened his grip a little to let her talk. "Your plan was perfect… Derek refusing the offer, killing the girl, pinning it on my clan, me killing Fritz taking his alpha while pinning it on your clan and have Derek surrender his alpha powers to you in order to avoid a war. It was just perfect, I am risking my life here…If Fritz finds out what we did, I am as good as dead."

He sighed letting go of her throat. He could see his hand imprinted on her skin but he knew it would fade in the hour.

"Plans are adaptable, this one is no different."

"Nevertheless, Derek already agreed to the mating and now you are leaving."

"Do not underestimate my intelligence."

"And don't underestimate my desire of revenge."

Peter laughed. "Don't worry I know better than underestimate a woman scorn. I promised you Fritz head on a platter and you will get it. We just need to adapt that plan."

"You already thought about it, didn't you?"

Peter smirked. "What do you think? Some of the players might have moved differently than I anticipated but that's human nature. It is like we're playing chess, the strategy might have changed but believe me, the king is still in my line of sight, check mate is so close I can smell it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Can't you just trust me?" Peter asked exasperated. He wouldn't lie, sex with Tasha was amazing but she was irritating and bitter – Maybe just a bit too much like him for him to like being around her for more than an hour.

"Not when my life is that stake – No offense. "

"We'll start the war in reverse. We don't kill Natalie, we kill Anna instead and I know exactly who to pin it on." He added with a chuckle thinking about how stupid and how easy manipulated Erica was. It was going to be child play.

"Anna?"

"Oh don't act surprised. You hate that girl."

"She is the one who refused to let Fritz become my mate."

"Of course, she is – She is the only reason why he didn't want you." Peter stated with sarcasm. "But anyways have a little faith for a change. Who do you think murmured into Anna's ear to go talk to Natalie uh? Don't worry, the plan might have evolved but you will get what you want and I will have both Derek's power and his true mate." Peter smiled. "The game is on and victory is at my fingertips."

"You know she will never love you right? No offence Peter but she is your nephew's true mate. She will never feel for you the way she feels for him."

Peter turned around briskly. "Where are you getting with that? You don't know her… Not the way I am getting to know her. It will take time yes but in the end she will be mine…When the baby will be born, when she will be vulnerable and realize this will be the only family she will get. She will be mine then."

* * *

Natalie received a text from Peter asking her to meet him in the church downtown to discuss the departure and reading that text made her doubt yet again. Leave with Peter… it was probably the stupidest thing she could ever do but she was terrified, terrified to be by herself with a baby who might not be completely human.

She was not terrified for her own safety but for her child's, a child she already loved more than she thought she could. If Peter was right and the baby turn out to be a werewolf she had no idea how to keep him from morphing in public or how could she keep him safe from other werewolves? She knew she needed help and Peter seemed to be the only one with nothing to lose.

After school, she met Peter and sat beside him on a pew a couple of row from the altar. She looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them.

After a couple of minutes, Peter reached across and rested his hand on top of her. "Stop fidgeting it's irritating. Are you reconsidering your decision?"

"Of leaving?" She asked turning to look at him but he was still looking straight ahead.

He nodded once.

"No, I spoke to the principal today told him I won't renew after the end of this semester. I am planning to cook dinner to Scott and Melissa tonight and let them know."

Peter turned his head slowly, meeting her eyes. "Are you reconsidering leaving with me?"

Natalie opened her mouth and closed it again. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I – You know…You and I, we're just friend."

Peter laughed patting her hands. "I told you yesterday this is not why I want to help. As you know I'm quite sparse on the family front and it would be nice to start new, to have a nephew or niece that would look up to me, someone who only knows the man I am trying to become instead of the man I used to be. Don't you want to help me get a second chance?"

She needed him, she was not foolish enough to think she could raise that child by herself and it seemed that Peter needed her just as much. She nodded. "I just don't want you to hope anything."

"Oh I have a lot of hope about many things but don't worry you didn't mislead me in any way. So… When are we leaving?"

"3 weeks?"

He nodded. "It should be fine; with that necklace I can't smell the pregnancy on you. Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "You pick… I don't know this country. Wherever you think is best."

"Do you trust me that much?" He asked eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I am about to move in with you and trust you with the education of my child… I need to start someday, no?" She gave him a small smile.

"I guess you do. So tonight uh?"

She grimaced. "Yes, I don't expect it to be pretty… I won't tell them about you though."

Peter nodded. "Yes this is for the best, Scott probably hates me just as much as Derek does."

Natalie looked at her watch. "Well I have to go now."

Peter stood with her, walking slowly to the exit. "I will wait a bit here to make sure we're not seen together…. I know it is hard for you to leave but believe me it's for the best. You're saving lives."

"I know- Derek, Derek deserves what he wants."

Peter sighed. "Yes, Derek deserves what he is getting." He reached up and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Anyways I know it will be hard tonight but do it quick like a band aid."

She laughed at that. "You never had to do that in your life have you."

Peter gave her a sheepish smile. "Is it that flagrant?"

"Barely. Okay, talk to you soon" she added before taking the direction to the supermarket in the hope that good food would ease the minds.


End file.
